Have Faith in Me
by TheUndisputedArchitect
Summary: Gemma Cassidy has to confront her past when she gets the call to the main roster. She thought she wouldn't have to see him ever again but the WWE creative team have a different ideas.
1. The Call Up

_Tear the stars out from the sky, Darkness falls I come alive…_

Paige's theme blared as I made my way back up the ram and towards the back round area. I looked over my shoulder before disappearing for good. I saw Paige skipping around the ring in celebrating with the NXT woman's championship belt in her hands.

 **305 days.** 305 days I held that title in my procession, but I knew being scripted to loose the title meant I was moving on to bigger and better things.

Guess I should explain who I am. Now where to start.

My name is Gemma Cassidy, I'm 28 years old and I'm currently signed to NXT under the ring name, Rogue. I was born in Co. Donegal, Ireland and I was the first Irish born diva in the WWE. But at the age of 15 my entire family made the move to US, since my father was offered a new position with the company he had worked for years. This move made Cincinnati Ohio my new home. Even before leaving Ireland, I had been bitten by the WWE bug. I spent most of pre-teen years glued to the TV from Monday night Raw and Friday night Smackdown. I had decided pretty early in my teens that my dream was to make it to the WWE.

After finished high school I took my training from 50% to 100%. For years, I spent countless nights in the gym honing my craft and my days where spent earning money to pay for it all. Finally they all paid off, my trainer at the time managed to get me booked in a few local shows and it all took off from there. For years I made my way from city to city, state-to-state wrestling in any house shows I could get myself booked for. I was un-signed, a free agent. But in 2007 I had been picked up by ROH (Ring of Honor).

Signing with ROH was one of best and worse decisions of my career and life. But I'll explain all that at another time. Trust me, I'll need a lot more time to talk about that.

Enough dwelling on the past and let's talk about the present. I had just lost the NXT women's championship to Paige, ending my reign but it wasn't all bad, I came out of it as the longest running champion since it was introduced which is something I can add to resume.

I made my way back to the women's locker room, causally being greeted by my fellow NXT divas and superstars and some wished me hard luck for losing the belt but as I said it was scripted. When I had first been told that I was going to loose the title I knew the writers and creative team had big plans for me and rumours and whispers began to surface that I was probably going to be moved up the main WWE roster. Of course that is the goal for anyone working in pro wrestling entertainment, but for me I was happy in NXT. It has settled me in Florida, and since I was on road for almost 5 years it was good to have a place I could call my own. But that's not the only reason I'm hesitant of leaving NXT, moving up meant I would have to see a certain someone. Someone I don't want to have anything to do with. But at the same time it meant reconnecting with my old friends from ROH days.

I grabbed my duffle bag from the locker and got anything I needed from it before making my way to the shower area to clean up after my match.

I was just drying my hair when there was a quite knock on the door.

"Gemma?" a voice spoke

I turned my head to see Triple H standing in the doorway.

"Hey Paul" I smiled as I pulled my hair in a sleek ponytail.

Even though I have been working with Triple H for the past two years, but I can't help but feel intimidated around him. For years I had admired his work and dedication within the WWE. One of the first matches I had witnessed was a match between Triple H and Shawn Michael's and that match had kick-started my love for wrestling. Over the past two years I had worked pretty close with Triple H, he personally asked me to join NXT and since then he's been orchestrating the push for my career here.

"Can we talk for a minute?" he politely asked as closed the locker room door  
"Of course we can Paul, I'm in no hurry anywhere tonight"

I knew what was happening, I had a feeling his would come about tonight.

"First off, every single time your in the ring you remind me why I scouted you in the first place. Your hard work and dedication is unrivalled and the rookie divas look up to you because of guidance to them."

He reached into his suit jacket and pulled out a brown envelope.

"Inside this envelope is something I've been wanting to offer you for quite a while but the timing seems right now" he smiled gently as he handed me the envelope

"Gemma, of behalf of WWE and the McMahon family I would like offer you a four year contract with WWE"

I couldn't help but smile, even though I knew I would have to have some people from my past but this was the start of my career and I couldn't turn it down. I'd be crazy to; I would have to suck it up.

"Paul, you don't know what this means to me" my smile widened  
"There's still some little things to iron out with story lines, but creatively we want to keep you the same, since the NXT fans love to hate you" he couldn't help but chuckled at the last part.

NXT fans knew me as a heel but some reason the fans loved to hate me. I entered the company as a babyface and stayed that way for over a year. When fellow Irishwoman Becky Lynch joined the company in 2013, the story line was written that I had taken her under my wing and guided her through the ways of NXT but this soon took a turn. My heel turn came about when I turned on her after she won the number one contender match for woman's championship. And since then I had been heel, weaselling my way through the ranks to grab the title.

"As for a shot of the divas title, that will come later down the line we have other plans for you. We intend on giving you a push in a couple of months but for now we're going to try and get a reaction out of the WWE universe" Paul explained

"It's all basically explained in the contract"

I quickly glanced over the first page of the contract-trying take all this in.

"We'll give you a few days to read over and think about it. So take that time. Myself and Stephanie will meet with you in a more formal setting next week and explain our plans in full to you" Paul grinned

Next week, but next week was Wrestlemania week, one of the busiest weeks in the WWE calendar.

"Next week? That's mania week" I asked raising my eyebrow at him  
"That's the other part, we want to fly you out to New Orleans. Experience it all and debut you at the divas event at Wrestlemania"  
"D-D-D-Debut at Wrestlemania?" I choked, almost dropping the contract in the process.  
"This shows how much confidence we have in you" once again Paul was grinning, but this time he watched at his watch,  
"As I said before, take some time read over it. We'll be in contact about meeting before Wrestlemania," he said, as got up from the space beside me

He gave me a firm handshake and turned to leave the room. As he opened the door, he looked over his shoulder.

"Oh before I forget, you'll receive your story line details in a few days. They will be sent to your apartment and also keep your debut at mania to yourself we want to surprise the universe."

I just simply nodded in agreement as Triple H left the room. My heart started to flutter and my legs became weak, I needed to sit down.

The main roster. This was what I have been working towards since I began my training over 10 years ago. But it also meant facing him as much as had avoided him over the past 5 years. It wasn't hard not to see his face everywhere, all around NXT there were poster and pictures of past champions and legends, and of course he was up there. He was the first NXT champion, and now he was taking the WWE by storm as the Architect of the Shield.

He had hurt me too much, so much that I had erased him from my past I had nothing left of him but when I had joined NXT I couldn't escape the thought of him. But by the sounds of it I would be seeing him next week and to be honest, it frightened me.

So guys this is the start of this and I'm actually excited to start this :). My last fan fiction was 4 years ago and that was All Time Low related so this is my first venture into the WWE. Also a little note, I am dyslexic so some things may be spelt wrong and things may not make sense, just giving readers a heads up about this .So please give feedback because feedback is what helps me write :D  
So enjoy everyone :D


	2. Decisions

_3 days later_

Today was a rest day, or in my words lazy day. I was lying on my bed with my macbook between my legs. Beside me on the bed was an opened cream envelope; stamped on the back was a torn WWE seal. I had just received my scripted storyline was the next two months and I needed a moment to take it all in. For days I had been debating what storyline the WWE creative and writing teams had planned for me, I had thought it would have been a feud with one of the current WWE divas but no, the team had really pushed the bar with me. Triple H had mentioned that the company wanted to give me a push later down the line but I had no idea it would have been so soon.

The storyline had been making debate whether to sign for the full 4 years or not. I know I said before I had to suck it up and face my past but I didn't know I would be working so close with it. My storyline had been ironed out and this was final and signed off copy.

 _The Shield._

I was to become The Shield's manager. But I was going to introduced to the WWE universe after the Divas match at Wrestlemania but I was just gonna to make my presences, the real plot to my storyline was to start the night after on RAW.

The Shield's manager, the shield's manager …. THE SHIELDS FREAKING MANAGER!

If you people haven't already guessed, my past is Colby Lopez aka Seth Rollins. It all started when I had signed with ROH in 2007. I was young and had travelled my way around the states and I was excited to start wrestling on a regular basis and start to build networks and hone my craft even more. And a HUGE plus was the only friend I had made in my time as a teenager in Ohio, Jon Good had only been signed. It was amazing being able to spend time with him again and re-connect since we both had gone our separate ways and keeping in contact was difficult. We became closer than ever, we'd travel together, room together, train together, we basically did everything together. That was until we met Colby, the three of us clicked instantly and twosome had become a threesome. I knew from the beginning that was a spark between Colby, and me and I guess he felt it too. From there we spent more time alone together, getting to know each other and eventually we started dating.

This changed the dynamic of how we worked in ROH. It made me work even harder since I didn't want to be known as the girl who'd sleep her way to top. I spent countless hours in the gym and in the ring, Colby and Jon coaching me along the way. That was until Jon's contract with ROH was at an end and he made the decision to move on, as much as it saddened I wanted to him continue and we jokingly said we'd meet again in the big leagues. This left myself and Colby and we seemed to get closer and closer well I thought we were.

Three years at ROH and I had felt that is had been the best decision for my career and every match I felt that was gaining more and more confidence and the trainers and management must have felt the same. When newbies were signed myself and Colby took them under our wing, giving them a push when they needed it. I had thought this was a good thing, but it turned out it wasn't.

Not long after that I had left the company and Colby. I left without a trace, not even a whisper.

The sound of my phone ringing brought me out of the thoughts. I glanced at the screen and I seen a name flashing that I had seen in a long time.

 _Jon ..._

I didn't even hesitate; I grabbed my phone and swiped the answer button.

"Ohio, long time no chat" I could feel my smile widening

"Irish, it so good to hear your voice again"

Ohio and Irish. Jon was the first person I met when I moved and from day one he called me that. There was no reason behind it; it was just because I was Irish.

"I just got the story line from creative. Why didn't you tell me that you had been moved up?"

I sighed,

"I wanted to, by god I wanted to. It just I actually haven't signed the contract yet. I'm in two minds."

"Gem, if your actually thinking of turning this down because of Colby you must be crazy?" I could hear the anger in his voice

"You remember nights we'd talk about making it to WWE. How we'd do it together. Ohio and Irish." Jon spoke

"I know, I know that's what makes this such a hard decision. Sometimes, I think signing with ROH was the worst decision of my life"

"Don't you _dare_ think that? I saw you grow in that company and Colby helped you with that. I've seen you grow even more in NXT and yes I kept tabs on you. I'll always look out for you." I could hear the care in his voice

"Oh you have been stalking me from afar?" I chuckled

"I wouldn't call it stalking, as such"

"Does Colby know that I'm coming up soon?" I asked, with a slight bit of hesitation

"No, all he knows is a NXT star is becoming our manager."

I took a deep breath.

"Please, please keep this to yourself. Let me find out on his own. I know I'll have to face him, and I rather do that after he see's me in person"

"Whatever you want Irish. This is your life, I ain't got nothin' to do with it."

We spent the next hour catching up on old times, and we both couldn't wait to be reunited once again. We both also apologized for not staying in touch as often as we liked. The past with Colby did come up again, and we spoke in depth about that because after I left ROH Jon was the only person who knew where I had gone.

"Hey, hate to say this but I gotta go" I could hear the sadness in Jon's voice

I could hear voices in the background. I knew could have kept on talking for another few hours but I had a feeling Colby had just entered the room.

"He's there, isn't he?" I asked already knowing the answer

"Yeah, sorry. I'm guessing I'll see you in a couple days then?"

"Of course, make it a date" once again my grin had returned.

The line went dead after than. I placed it back beside me on the bed and I couldn't help but look at the contract. I bit my lip, before grabbing a pen and scribbled my signature on it.

It was done, decision made. Wrestlemania here I come …

Sorry there was alot of writing and not alot of dialogue in this one. I like to explain this early on in stories. Give you guys the readers a better backstory. And I know Jon Good (Dean Ambrose) was only in ROH for like 2 matches but it just seemed better to write in like this :)


	3. Wrestlemania

_April 6, 2014, New Orleans_

Here I was, the grandest stage of them all. Wrestlemania. I thought this as I stood on the stage looking out at the now empty Mercedes-Benz Superdome. The crew where still in the process on setting up the arena, but I couldn't help myself when I arrived I had to see this for myself before setting foot on this stage later tonight.

My meeting with Triple H and Stephanie was scheduled in 30 minute's, I knew it was just going to formal but also quick since Triple H was scheduled to fight Daniel Bryan tonight so he needed time to prepare.

I picked up my handbag that I had dropped at my feet and made my way backstage. I was slightly cautious since I knew Colby was here and if he was still the same person I once knew he would be wondering around he hated to sit around before a big event. As I followed the signs to Stephanie's office I bumped into a familiar face.

"Gemma" Natalya squealed as she engulfed me in a big hug

She was dressed in a simple t-shirt and sweats, but it looked like she was in the process of re-dying her hair pink in places.

"Nattie" I grinned as I returned the hug

"I hear that you were coming here tonight, Paul just told me"

"Yeah, debuting tonight" my smile was nervous

"Oh honey, don't let the nerves get to you. As soon as you step on that stage they will disappear" she had placed her hands on my shoulders to reassure me

I had know Natalya for little over 2 years, we had meet backstage at NXT shortly after I had debuted there. And since she lived in Florida was always around at NXT to give her guidance and I was lucky enough to get that from her.

"I hope your right Nattie"

We spent a few minutes, chatting before I felt my phone vibrate in my pocket, while still chatting to Natalya I pulled it out to see who had texted me.

 _Ohio: We're all here now, so if you have time after your meeting I can pull myself away from these two and meet you :)_

 _Me: Perfect, I'll let you know where I am_

After texting Jon back I noticed that time had gotten away from me and I had to dash to my meeting.

"Sorry Nattie, love to stay but I have to meet Paul and Steph"

"I'll see you later, your around for good now Gem" she grinned as she hugged me again

Once again I was cautious, as I knew now that Colby was definitely in the building now. I didn't want to see him now; I thought it would better to confront him later after mania was done.

I gently knocked on the door that was labelled _The Authority_.

" _Come in"_ I heard Stephanie's voice from inside the room.

The room was as it was dressed for live TV, dark red velvet drapes surrounding the room, and posters of Wrestlemania set up on stands and posters of the latest WWE film venture. In the middle of the room was a dark wood desk with a few chairs; Stephanie was seated in the single chair behind the desk while Paul was sat on the edge of the desk. As I entered the room Paul rose to greet me and shake my hand where Stephanie gently smiled at me and ushered me to take a seat infront of her.

The meeting was a standard affair, ironing out final little details for my debut tonight and tomorrow night on RAW and finally all of us signed the final contract confirming my status as a WWE diva.

"We have big plans for you Gemma and we hope that you'll d us proud. And remember my door is always open" Stephanie smiled as she shook my hand as we rose to leave

"I hope don't let you guys done" I smiled before I turned to leave

As I left the office and started to make my way towards the divas locker room to get ready I pulled my phone from my pocket and quickly texted Jon.

 _Me: It's official I'm in the big leagues Ohio. :)_

 _Ohio: Babe, that's fantastic. I have like 10 minutes before we have stuff to get ready, you free?_

 _Me: I'm headin' to get ready but I can push that back just to see you._

 _Ohio: Meet you at catering then_

I didn't bother replying to his message and made my way to catering, following the signs once again. I walked into the catering room and immediately spotted Jon. He hadn't changed in the last 5 years, but his hair was slicked back and he dawned his shield uniform.

I ran over, dropped my bag beside him and jumped him into a hug.

"Ohio, I have missed you bro" I grinned into his chest

"Irish, you don't know how good it is to see you in the flesh. But man you have changed since the last time I seen you" he chuckled as he loosened the hug and held me at arms length.

Jon mightn't have changed but I had. When he met me, I was slim, fair skinned and blonde. My years on the road in mostly sunny states allowed my skin to gain a healthy tan and I had become more lean and muscular, NXT creative team had come up with my appearance but I had the final say and it ended up my hair dyed from blonde to reddy orange with the left side of my head dyed blonde inspiration came from Rogue from the X-men hence why WWE had decided on my ring name as Rogue.

"People change Jon, I needed a change and well I'm happy with this. Even though this is a pain to keep," I laughed as I held a part of hair between my fingers

"I know you needed change babe"

"Plus, Colby won't recognise you, right away anyway. Unless you stay like off in the distance," he laughed

"Jon, I'm not trying to avoid him anymore. I'll have to face him today at sometime. Since we're partners now" I sighed at the last part

"Don't worry, I'll always be there for you Gemma. If he starts to get on your nerves you let me know. I'll kick his ass" he grinned

"You know, I might just take you up on that offer,"

"And you know, I can't say no to the WWE US champion" I laughed, as I gently pushed his arm

"You know it baby" he grinned as he stretched his arms behind his head

But then he pulled his phone from his pocket and frowned.

"Gotta go, Joe is texting wondering where I vanished to"

"See you later, meet at the hotel later? We need a good aul chit chat" I grinned

"You know I've missed your strange Irish way of speaking" Jon said as he hugged me quickly

I could help but laugh, as I waved made my way out of catering. I had 2 hours before the show was due to start and the divas match was number 7 on the card. I promised myself that I'd be ready early so I could catch all the matches' ringside, since Triple H had also offered ringside seats so I could experience Wrestlemania up close and personal. On my way towards the divas locker room, I happened to come across the time sheet for the event and I seen that The Shield were taking on the New Age Outlaws and that was scheduled after Triple H v Daniel Brian. So that would be interesting.

 **Jon**

Seeing Gemma again was a blast from the past and knowing that she would be around a lot more was a relief. For years I had been keeping an eye on her from afar, our years together in Ohio I felt that she needed someone to watch over her even though she never asked for that.

I watched her as she left catering on the opposite side of the room. But I had a bad feeling she would need more now and to be honest I knew who would be the cause of that.

"There you are. Joe is getting slightly pissed that aren't back yet?"

And there was that bad feeling.

"He just literally texted me, that man needs to calm the fuck down" I sighed

"The red head, where you just talking to her?" Colby asked as he watched Gemma leave from across the room

"The red head?" I panicked slightly; little did he know that his ex who he hasn't seen in 5 years had just left the room,

"Oh her? That's Rogue. She's the NXT divas that coming on as our manager" I calmly said

"Really? You sure? I swear I've seen her before?" he asked as turned his head slightly as Gemma left the room completely

 _Oh you've met her before, bro._

"Yeah, seen her in catering and decided to introduce myself before we meet tomorrow before RAW"

"Since when where you a gentleman?" Colby chuckled as we left catering and made our way back to our locker room

"I've always been a gentleman! When I want to be"

I wanted to tell him that was Gemma before he found out elsewhere. But this was her wish to confront him herself. For months I was in between the two of them, she had left him with no reason, no anything. Colby was freaking out at the time; he didn't know where she had gone. For months he tried searching for her, calling everyone he knew Gemma would contact but all of them came up empty handed, which frustrated him more. Which in turn made him call me at ridiculous hours in anger, which would quickly turn to sadness and crying.

And I got the same on the other side from Gemma. She'd bitch and moan about him persisting to find her after what had happened between the two of them and then she'd start crying over the phone. And I had a feeling I would have to deal with one of the crying in person pretty soon and I actually hope it was her.

 **Gemma**

I had made my way through the sea of people to find my seat at ringside; I was just in time for the first match of the night. I had dawned my ring gear for convenience before I had to dash off for my debut. But to blend myself into the crowd I had throw on one of my merch t-shirt.

Just as I got myself sorted into my seat, the lights in the arena go down and the announcer's voice fills the arena and the spotlight shines in the middle of the ring where Stephanie McMahon is standing.

 _"_ _Ladies and gentleman please welcome one of the principal owners of WWE, Stephanie McMahon"_

The was a mixture of boo's and cheer's as Stephanie introduces her husbands Triple H. The stage starts to fill with smoke and slowly emerges from it is an ornate throne surrounded by blonde models and in the middle of them stood Triple H wearing a bright red cape and skull crown. The models remove his cape and finally Triple H removes his crown before the arena is plunged into darkness once again.

 _It's time to play the game …_

Triple H infamous theme starts to play and the crowds erupts around me but I know the real star was still to appear, the under dog, the leader of the YES movement. Triple H continues with his usual entrance routine before the crowd once again erupts as Flight of the Valkyries sounds through the air and Daniel Bryan appears on the stage before jumping down the ramp shouting, "YES! YES! YES!" I can feel the entire crowd cheering along and raising their arms with him and I couldn't help myself and join in. The two superstars face each in the ring and the crowd are on their feet, I can see them taking in the sound of the crowd. I'm behind the cameras at ringside but I can see opposite me and all around me that fans had small 'YES' signs in their hands the atmosphere was electric.

Triple H reaches his hand out to Daniel Bryan as a sign of respect but Bryan kicks it away Triple H's handshake and starts the match strongly, including performing a tornado DDT off the apron. Triple H gains the advantage by driving Bryan's injured arm into the announce table and continually attacking the arm including a hammerlock belly-to-back suplex on the apron. Bryan refuses to submit to Triple H's submission holds of the crossface chickenwing and a regular crossface, instead reversing to his signature Yes! Lock, but Triple H reaches for the ropes to break the hold. Triple H counters Bryan's signature runningknee with a spinebuster and his signature Pedigree maneuver, but Bryan kicks out at two. After another series of counters, Bryan hit his running knee for the three count and the win. The crowd erupts in a YES! Chant and I can see the look of Stephanie's face and she is not one bit happy. Daniel celebrates with a YES chant in the middle of the ring as Stephanie tends to her husband at ringside. Before climbing into the ring herself she slapped Bryan repeatedly but he just smiling at her, but this distracts him long enough for Triple H to attack him from behind. Triple H places Bryan's injured arm against the ring post infront of me and hits it with a steel chair. Bryan had to be attended to by medical staff while Triple H and Stephanie celebrated on the stage.

The crowd seems to settle as Daniel Bryan is helped out of the arena after the attack from Triple H. One match done and already my heart was pumping but I knew what was coming next and the nerves returned. This was the time I had thinking about the last week. This was it.

 _You better call somebody …_

The new age outlaws theme started up but was quickly stopped as they came out shouting on the microphone, about they were representing the authority etc. etc.

 _Sierra  
Hotel  
India  
Echo  
Lima  
Delta  
Shield _

Their promo was cut short with starting of the Shield's theme music. And the crowd erupts in cheers. I could see the crowd in the back of the upper stand getting on their feet as the shield made their usual entrance through the see of people. Lilian Garcia's voice filled the arena as she introduced the fraction.

 _"_ _The following is a 6 man tag match contest scheduled for one fall. Introducing first at a combined weight of 707 lbs., the team of the United States Champion Dean Ambrose, along with Seth Rollins and Roman Reigns The Shield."_

The crowd once again erupted in cheers as the shield made their way to ring, Seth rolled over the barrier while Dean and Roman climbed normally over it the stage became red and fire blazed for it and Kane made his way out.

 _"_ _And their opponents at a combined weight of 824 lbs., the team of Kane and the New Age Outlaws"_

As they made their way into the ring, a VT of what happened on last weeks Smackdown played on the screen. When it had finished the teams had set up on either side of the ring, while Dean and Kane met in the middle of the ring. I could see that Jon was fired up for this match not being able to stay still. He set the pace and boy it was a fast one. Roman was tagged in and basically cleaned house before Seth dived off the top rope and then through the middle of the ropes. Chaos was happening right infront of me as Dean and Seth battled on the outside. Meanwhile in the middle of the ring Roman had superman punched Billy Gunn and he was dazed. It looked like they were setting up for the Shield triple powerbomb but Billy had been pulled out of the ring by Road dogg, as the men tired to catch their breath Dean and Seth preformed a suicide dive through the ropes, knocking both road dogg and Billy to the floor. Which left Roman in the ring with Kane, it looked like Kane was wanting to knock Roman from behind but Roman had caught him and a delivered a spear. Roman got back to his feet to deliver a double spear to the New Age Outlaws. Dean was then tagged in and he immediately tagged Seth in and they set the New Age Outlaws up for a double, triple Shield powerbomb. Seth covered Billy Gunn for the win. As Roman and Dean took each corner to begin the celebration.

 _1.2.3_

The bell rang signalling the end of the match. And the Sheild's theme played through the arena. As the boys celebrated in the ring running from corner to corner raising their arms in dominance as Colby made it to the corner right in front of me, I tired my best to hide my face as much as possible. If there was a time for him to recognise me it was now. He looked directly at me and I could see it in his eyes, and I could read his face like a book.

Fuck …

 **Colby**

Two for two at Wrestlemania and I was on fire. We celebrated in our usual fashion moving from corner to corner and I could feel the energy from the crowd. I took to the non-camera side of the ring to celebrate to the crowd of that side. But I noticed a face I had seen for 5 years, a face I thought I'd never seen again. Her hair put it me off at first, and I realised she had been talking to Jon earlier. But those eyes, her eyes I would never forget them and that's how I knew this was her. Gemma.

She was here. She was Rogue. Anger, started to fill me since Jon had known she was going to be here and that was going to be our manager. She had made her way through the ranks of NXT to make it here and I hadn't noticed. She must have known I would be here, would she talk to me? Would she even acknowledge my existence? Seeing the reaction on her face said everything.

Originally wasn't planning to write this much but thought my aswell, once again i'm being very descriptive :P  
GemGemxx


	4. The Debut

**Colby**  
We had made our way backstage and into our locker room and I had managed to keep my anger under control but now since it was just the three of us I could let loose.

"Why didn't you tell me she was here?" I hissed as I grabbed Jon and pinned him up against the wall  
"Hey! Colby! Calm down!" Joe warned me as he tried to pull me from Jon  
"Jon! JON! Why didn't you tell me! SHE'S HERE! You knew this whole fucking time," I cursed at him, as once again Joe tired to pull me from him  
"Who's here? Geez Colby calm down"  
"Gemma's here that's whose here Joe. And this asshole knew" I sneered as turned to face Jon again  
"Bro, let me go and I'll explain" Jon pleaded with me, but I wouldn't let go the anger within me couldn't.  
"5 YEARS! It's been 5 years since I've seen her and this is how I find out. I spy her in the crowd at Wrestlemania" I hissed  
"Bro, I thought her would come find you before all this, but you know her she's as stubborn as you. She wanted you to see her yourself and then talk to you" Jon spoke and he tired to loosen my grip on him  
"Wait! You've been talking to her before today?"  
"Of course, she's one of my oldest friends"

I finally let Jon go but I turned away from him and started pacing back and forth.

"Why didn't you tell me?" I asked  
"Bro, I thought you'd moved on. I thought she had but she was into two minds about signing because of you" Jon calmly said  
"Over her? How could I be over here? She was the one. The one that got away" I heavily breathed  
"Well you haven't spoke about her in what 2,3 years?"  
"Still doesn't mean that I'd forgotten about her"

Joe was leaning awkwardly against the other wall.

"It looks like you two have some talking to do. I'm gonna take a shower let you ladies work it out" he laughed as he grabbed a towel and left the room

I watched as the door closed and Joe was out of the room.

"She was in two minds? She was going to turn down a WWE contract because of me?" I asked trying to calm myself down  
"Yes, you where there the only reason. But this is something you need to discuss with her."  
"Right, I'm going to find her now!" I hissed before turning to leave

But before I could leave the room, Jon grabbed me by the arm.

"Don't! She's debuting tonight in the diva's match tonight. She's nervous enough as it is," he said pulling me back  
"Fine, but that doesn't stop me watching the match" I sighed  
"Do whatever you want but leave her till after. Tomorrow even grab her before we meet before RAW. Remember we still have to work together and you know how much of a temper she has," he said as he sat on the bench and started removing his uniform

"Fine" I sighed as I ran my fingers through my hair

I needed to get clean up before I ventured out to watch the diva's match. I remember I had made a promise to Gemma that if she ever made it to WWE that I'd be in the sidelines cheering her on. That was one promise I wasn't going to break to her, I'd broken enough with her.

 **Gemma**

I waited behind the gorilla for my queue to make my entrance, AJ Lee had just gone ahead of me and her music was still playing. My nerves where at their height now, I was trying to breathe slowly to slow my racing heart. Stretches, stretches always calmed me down. I took a deep breath and grabbed my right arm and brought it behind my head. I felt someone tap my shoulder and for a spilt second I thought it could be Colby but I glanced over my shoulder to see it was Jon.

"Good luck Irish. Crush em'" Jon winked as he hugged me quickly  
"Thanks Ohio"

He was about to tell me something else, but my queue was being given.

"Gotta go, chat later? Hotel?" I quickly asked

Jon just nodded; I just barely saw it before dashing into position.

Vickie Guerrero's shrill voice came through the PA system.

 _"_ _HOLD UP HOLD UP. Don't ring that bell. We have one final entry in my Divas Championship Invitational. And here she is …"_

This was it, my debut on the grandest stage of them all. This was my time.

 **Colby**

I stood side stage with other WWE superstars who wanted to watch the rest of the show, most didn't bother with the diva matches but since this was the first time the divas title was being defended at Wrestlemania.

"HOLD UP HOLD UP. Don't ring that bell. We have one final entry in my Divas Championship Invitational. And here she is …" Vickie Guerrero shrieked into the microphone

I guessed this was her time, it had been years since I seen her walk to a ring or wrestle. She had disappeared after she left me, no one had seen her, no one had talked to her, she had disappeared without a trace. I spent months searching for her but I guess she didn't want me to find her.

I looked at the screen as her entrance music started to play. I didn't recognise the song but it sounded like something she would listen to.

 _Now, now now .. now, now, now_ _…_

The intro to the song played out and I could hear the reaction from the crowd  
She definitely had a following in NXT. She appeared on the stage just before the chorus played

 _Where'd you go? Where's your home?  
How'd you end up all alone?  
Can you hear me now?_

She had dawned a long dark green trench coat cinched at her sides, and she was wearing steampunk goggles over her eyes. And as the words 'hear me now' played she seemed to the shout them to the crowd.

 _"_ _Making her way to the ring, from Donegal, Ireland. ROGUE!"_

As she reached the before of the ramp, she removed her goggles and tossed her hair. I could tell from the way she had walked out to making her down the ram, that was a heel. Which was nothing like the Gemma I know, well I knew, but it didn't fit the story line that had been set for her unless she was to turn face with us?

She had removed her coat and tossed it aside with her goggles before she turned the corner of the ring and jumped to the curtain before making it to the top turnbuckle, she raised her arms and once again shouted as he music shouted 'hear me now'. She had definitely gotten a reaction from the crowd it was a mixture of boo's and cheers, which was a good thing. If she had gotten silence that would have ended badly.

She joined the other divas in the ring; they had pushed AJ Lee and Tamina into the middle of the ring before surrounding them. As the bell rang they all attacked her. It was hard not to miss her, her hair made her standout among the other divas. Watching her in the match brought back old memories of us, memories that I hadn't thought about it in a while. Along with that it brought back feelings for her but to be honest those feeling never left.

I watched as she cleaned the ring of all the divas, which left her. She ran to the far side of the ring bounced off the ropes and before reaching the other side she jumped over the top rope, rolling forwards and she took all of the divas off their feet, not before landing on her own two feet. She taunted the other divas before grabbing Nikki Bella by the hair and throwing her back into the ring looking for win.

1…2…

But Nikka got her shoulder up, Gemma looked frustrated and she lifted Nikka off the matt but Nikki reversed her lifting her onto her shoulder looking for her finished rack attack but Gemma kicked out and slid off her shoulders and bent her backwards and from what Michael Cole had said on commentary was she was setting up her finisher, Reverse of Fate. It was one thing Gemma always commented on, she loved the Hardy brothers and she had always said if she made it to the WWE she wanted her finisher to be a play on the twist of fate and looks like she got her wish. She swung Nikka's head around and planted her on the matt once again, and this time she used the rope to gain leverage with her feet.

1..2… but this time AJ Lee pulled her legs from the ropes causing her to fall and breaking up the count. AJ Lee jumped back into the ring and pushed Nikki out of the ring and she turned to face Gemma. She ran towards her but Gemma caught her and looked like she was going for a sidewalk slam but AJ countered with her submission finisher the Black widow. She twisted herself around Gemma and grabbing her arm and pulling right back. Gemma stood tall for a moment but she was fading fast, she slowly got closer and closer to the mat. Meanwhile outside the ring Tamina was making sure no one got anywhere near the ring. AJ Lee had managed to grab Gemma's hand and started taping it against her knee making it look like she tapping out to the move.

The bell rang out and AJ Lee's music started to play.

" _Here's you winner by submission and still the divas champion AJ Lee"_ Lilian Garcia announced to the arena

The camera panned to show AJ Lee celebrating her win and a less than happy Vickie Guerrero but then it moved to show Gemma's face and she was not one bit happy.

For her debut match she showed and proved herself against the other divas. Even though I had missed a chunk of her career I still felt proud of what she had done. I seen flashes of her moves from ROH and even moves we had practised over and over. I needed to talk to her, but the one thing was would she want to speak to me? And if she did I had a feeling it wasn't going to be civil.

 **Gemma**

I had just made it back to the divas locker room along with the other divas that had been in the match.

"That's was amazing" Nikki giggled as she started to unlace her shoes  
"I know, I'm still on a high" Brie replied with the same excited giggle  
"And you. For a newbie you have some good skill" Nikki smiled as she turned to hug me  
"Amm thanks. I've been on the circuit for a while. Picked up a few things on the way" I grinned  
"A few things? Girl you took the WWE universe back to the attitude era with that reverse twist of fate" Brie laughed,

I could see at the corner of my eye that Eva Marie was sulking in the corner. The word in NXT about her was not good, she had got the call up only after training for less than 3 months and it wasn't for her talent. From what I had seen of her on TV it wasn't good and I wasn't the only one who had noticed the fans had seen it too. The chants from the crowd tonight of "You can't wrestle" proved that.

"Eva what's stuck up your butt?" Nikki asked,  
"Why are you guys complimenting her? I never got that on my first match?" Eva huffed as she folded her arms across her chest  
"Well your first match was sloppy Hun, you nearly broke Alicia's neck" Nikka spoke sternly to her  
"Ugh, whatever. I'm higher in the pecking order than her" she flashed me a fake smile  
"Not for long" Brie sang in the background

Eva just glared at me as she grabbed her stuff from her suitcase and walked off in the direction of the showers.

"Ignore her Gem" Nattie said as she placed a comforting hand on my shoulder

I could tell that wouldn't be the last time I'd have to deal with Eva Marie.

I had done it, I had debuted at Wrestlemania and I have proved myself to the universe. The match had gone perfectly, and afterwards AJ Lee had complimenting me on the finish to the match and coming from her it was a big honour. I had left the arena after watching the main event and all I wanted to do was head back to the hotel and just relax for the night. I was supposed to meet Jon in the bar for drink but I texted him telling him that I was exhausted and all I wanted to do was curl up in bed and just veg out. But that wasn't going to happen by the look of it.

Just as I had gotten back to the room, I had gotten a visitor in the form of Nattie. She just wanted to catch up and see that life was going and my hopes for the future. I wanted to tell her about Colby but I thought the less people that knew that the better.

"Gem, don't worry about your storyline. I know its not the typical newbie diva storyline but its something different which means they must have long term plans for you" Nattie grinned as we both lay on my bed staring at the ceiling  
"I'll try Nattie. You always know what to say to calm me down," I laughed  
"Remember if you need to talk to someone, hang with and even travel with I'm always here" she smiled, as she lifted herself onto her elbow

She looked at her phone and frowned.

"Time just seems to get away from me. TJ's back in the room"  
"It's okay Nattie. You go. I'm gonna call it a night anyway"

She rose from the back and hugged me before she left the room. I made my way over to my suitcase that I had set up on the dresser in the room, I grabbed my plaid pyjama bottoms and a ratty old a day to remember t-shirt and I quickly changed into them. Just as I was pulling my hair in a ponytail there was a knock on the door.

"What did you forget Nattie?" I laughed as I opened the door.

But it wasn't Nattie standing infront of me. It was Colby.  
***

Sorry meant to post this last night but I've been extremely busy with work and moving into a brand new apartment so I haven't had time to write, but lucky enough I thought ahead so I'm writing about 3 chapters ahead :) So i'll try and post every 2 days :D

GemGemxx


	5. Give me a reason

I immediately closed the door in his face and then stood with my back to the door and slid down to the floor.

"Gem, open the door?" I heard Colby say from outside

I said nothing. I was frozen with fear. For the first couple of months after I had left I thought of what I would have said to him if I had seen him again. I'd become so angry with him the more I thought about it but now I had my chance and here I was frozen in fear.

"Gem, come on just open the door," he said, as he lightly tapped on it

 _"Come on Cassidy, just open the door and deal with him. Better now tonight than tomorrow before RAW,"_ I thought to myself

I got to my feet and quickly opened the door but I didn't look at him. If I looked into those brown eyes I'd fade. I wouldn't be able to speak. I quickly walked to look out the window as he gently closed the door behind him.

"You don't know how long I've waited to see you again" he spoke, his voice and calm and warm

I stayed silent.

"I thought I'd never see you again"  
"Gem, please say something"

I had decided I couldn't keep my silence.

"Never see me again, Colby I made it that this would never happen. But I guess I was wrong" I coldly said as I continued to look out the window  
"Why? Gem why did you leave. You never gave me a chance to explain all those years ago," he asked  
"Why? Why? Why do you think I left Colby? And I heard your excuses. I listened to every voicemail you left me," I harshly snapped  
"Why aren't you looking at me?"

I closed my eyes and took a deep breathe before turning.

"You wanna know why I can't look at you, you wanna know I left? They both have to same answer" I sneered  
"Don't play dumb with me Lopez. You know the answer"

I seen him hang is head in shame.

"You where fucking someone else Colby. In our bed. You don't know how much you hurt me. The emotional scars you left me with" I said trying to control my temper.

"You never let me explain!" he said quickly  
"I don't fucking care. It's too late, your 5 years too late" I sneered  
"Gemma! Just let me fucking explain!" he said raising his voice  
"Don't!" I said pointing a finger at him

I grabbed a pillow from the bed and threw it at him.

"I found the fucking ring Colby!" I cursed as I threw another pillow at him  
"What ring?" he asked as he grabbed the pillow in mid air  
"The engagement ring, you ass. From the day I found that ring, you started becoming more and more distant with me. And it all ended when I found you in bed with HER!" I shouted

"Gem, I was getting coldfeet okay, she was there she was helping me plan the proposal and guess things happened" he said getting a word in before I cut him off again  
"Oh let me guess. You accidentally tripped and your penis fell into her vagina," I hissed  
"Don't give me whatever bullshit you where going to say" I added  
"It's nothing like that. Just calm down and we can talk about this," he said raising his hand in the air trying to calm me  
"No I won't. I have been bottling this up for years." I said making my way over to him  
"I will work with you professionally, but nothing more with that. You will be lucky to get a friendly hello from me" he sneered  
"Now, get out of my sight" I barked  
"I'm not leaving," he said crossing his arms over his chest  
"Leave!" I said raising my voice and pointed to the door  
"I'm standing my ground"  
"GET THE FUCK OUT OF MY ROOM" I screamed as I slapped him across the face, and it didn't even make him flinch  
"Gemma please!" he said trying to grab my arms  
"Colby please" I asked him, as he took his hands in mine  
"Go Colby please" I asked him again my voice starting to shake  
"Gem, talk to me" he loosened his grip on one of my hands and used it to tip my head up with my chin.

I looked straight at him, catching his look. His eyes they were always my downfall. He hadn't changed in 5 years, he was still the Colby I fell in love with all those years ago, but I couldn't. I couldn't lose track, he had hurt me too much.

I couldn't bottle it up any more. I just fell into his arms and just started to cry. I felt him wrap his arms around me and hugged me as I sobbed against his chest.

"Shh!" Colby cooed me  
"Gemma, I have missed you…" he began but I cut him off  
"Don't you start with that please" I said in between sobs

I don't know how long, we spent sitting on the floor with me crying in his arms.

"Gem, please give me a chance to speak my side. Please" he whispered, as he stroked my hair

I didn't want to hear his side, not now. I wanted him to leave.

"Get just get out," I whispered

He said nothing.

I dried my eyes with my t-shirt before pushing myself from him. I stood up and quickly walked over to the door to open it.

"Leave!" I said as I swung the door open

He moved from his spot on the floor, but he didn't make his way towards the door.

"COLBY! GET THE FUCK OUT OF MY ROOM" I shouted at him  
"Fine, if you want it to be like this" he said  
"JUST GET OUT!" I shouted again this time tears streaming down my face

Just as he had made it through the doorframe, Jon and Joe came running around the corner.

"Gem, are you okay?" he asked, catching his breath  
"Myself and Joe could hear you shouting from the floor below," he added

Colby had bolted down the hall and I could see Joe chasing after him. I said nothing as walked into my room; Jon followed me and closed the door behind him. I jumped onto the jump and curled up in the fetal position and started to cry.

"Irish, what happened? All I heard what shouting?" Jon asked as sat on the bed beside me

I started telling him what happened in between sobs. Replaying it all in my head made me worse. I didn't think seeing him what send into an emotional whirlwind like this.

"I told him I found the ring" I sniffed as I dried my eye with the bed covers  
"He never knew that?" Jon asked calmly  
"No, he never knew that, I knew he was going to propose to me"  
"Did you let him explain? Because he's been trying to tell me all night since he seen you in the crowd" Jon explained  
"No, I didn't want to hear it" I sniffed once again  
"Did you tell him of why you disappeared?" he asked gently stroking my arm  
"No. I'm never gonna tell him, he doesn't need to it" I sighed

We spent the next couple of hours talking and crying (well mostly me crying). Only two people who had to calm me down after I had a fit of crying one was Colby and the other was Jon. Clearly Colby had lost his touch with me.

"And what about tomorrow?" Jon asked as he shifted his weight from one arm to another  
"I told him that I'll deal with him professionally and that's it. I'm not going to let him effect my career" I frowned  
"Good, cause that wouldn't work for anyone" he half smiled  
"But please Jon. Don't let me be alone with him in a room cause I'll just slap him again and cry. And I don't want to do that in the work place" I begged him taking his hand  
"Of course, it's the least I can do"

 _Next Day_

Walking into the divas locker room the next day I felt uneasy. I had gotten a horrible night sleep; the whole confrontation with Colby had shaken me. I kept replaying the whole thing over and over and it also made me think back to the day that it all happen 5 years ago.

I placed my suitcase on one of the benches that was free and started to get ready. The boys and myself had a meeting with Triple H and Stephanie in an hour's time so I came to the arena a bit early to prepare. As I lacing up my ring boots, The Bella twins, Nattie and Eva Marie walked into the locker room.

"Gemma" Eva devilishly smiled at me  
"Amm, yeah" I said raising an eyebrow at me  
"So a little birdy told me on why your getting a storyline with the shield" she cackled at me  
"Eva, are you spreading rumours again?" Nattie said shooting her a glare  
"Me? Spread rumours? I'd never do such a thing. I'm just passing on what I've heard"  
"Or in other words, helping spread rumours" Brie hissed  
"I just heard, that she's sleeping with Seth Rollins and well apparently their little fling ended pretty badly last night" Eva grinned, narrowing her eyes at me

I froze. Everyone must have heard us arguing last night, and rumours must of spread.

"What? Where the feck did you hear that?" I sneered  
"As I said a little birdy told me" she innocently smiled  
"Eva how does that even makes sense? She barely knows him isn't that right Gemma?" Nikki asked as she made her way over to Eva  
"Yeah I barely know him. But I've know Dean Ambrose since we were in high school together" I said as I tossed my hair over my left shoulder  
"Bull shit. I read your wiki, the two of you where in ROH whatever the fuck that is"  
"Yeah but I barely worked with him and that was like 7/8 years ago" I said, trying to hide my panic because I didn't want this getting around the locker room  
"Stop with the bull shit Newbie. We all know that's why you're here. You can't wrestle for shit, your only here because your sleeping with the future of this company" she hissed at me, as she approached me

I was starting to loose my temper, I had been through enough in the last 24 hours and I didn't need this shit from her of all people.

"NO! You listen to me Eva. Don't be such a hypocrite. Have you been reading the wrong Internet blogs? You're the one who can't fucking wrestle can't you hear the fans? The only reason you're here is because of your looks, I'm here because I was scouted by Triple H himself and I was hired for my T-A-L-E-N-T. IF you know what that word means?" I barked at her

I didn't want to deal with right now. I grabbed my suitcase and whatever else had with me and darted out of the room, but I could hear the girls talking as I left the room

" _Eva what the fuck is wrong with you. Gemma hasn't done anything to you?"_  
 _"Excuse me? Didn't you hear what she said about me she has no right to say that? She needs to learn her place in this company"_

I couldn't hear anything after I turned the corner in the corridor. I took a moment to catch my breath. I pulled my phone from my jacket pocket and texted Jon.

 _Me: Okay, I have enough with bullshit for this week. Any chance I can bunk with you, I don't wanna be anywhere near the divas locker room right now. I'll explain later._

It didn't take long for him to reply

 _Jon: I won't ask, yeah sure. Colby away anyway. He doesn't want to be around me since what happened last night._

I grabbed my suitcase once again, and made my way over to the shield's locker room. I knocked on the door and Joe greeted me with a smile.

"Hey Gemma" he grinned  
"Hey Joe, thank god a friendly face" I laughed as he ushered me into the room

Jon was sitting backwards a chair in the corner, resting his chin on his hands.

"So Irish, I left you to your own devices and you end up fighting with the other divas" he laughed

I rested my stuff against the wall before I spoke.

"Okay, I wasn't fighting with **all** the divas. It was just Eva Marie" I left out a long sigh  
"Is she bitching again? She never seems to stop. Don't worry your not the first person to butt heads with her" Joe laughed as he sat on one of the benches  
"What shit was she saying now?" Jon asked raising an eyebrow at me  
"She _claims_ that the only reason I'm here is because I'm sleeping with Colby" I sighed

The two of them burst out laughing.

"That woman will make up anything" Joe chuckled  
"Would it be wrong to punch her in the face right now" I asked as stretched my hands infront of me  
"Personally I see nothing wrong with it, but professionally I wouldn't. Vince thinks she's the next big thing in the divas division," Jon explained  
"Dammit" I sighed  
"I'm sorry Joe, that you've been roped into all this drama," I said apologetically  
"Don't. Jon had filled me in on all of this when he found out that you where called up. So I'm just gonna with the flow of things" he laughed

Just as I was explaining the whole Eva situation to Joe and Jon, the door opened and Colby waltzed in. I just sighed heavily and rose from my seat.

"I'll see you guys at the meeting" I said as a breezed past Colby not making eye contact  
"Gem please. Stay don't leave on my count" Colby said as he tired to grab my arm  
"Just don't" I sighed, as I waved his hand away

I grabbed the handle of the door and walked out. I didn't know where I could go so I just wondered aimlessly around the arena until I some how made it to the ring. I jumped over the barrier and made my way up the steel steps and through the ropes.

 _"This was it,"_ I thought as I stared a the titron as it was starting to show the RAW graphics  
 _"Monday Night RAW"_

For years I had been glued to the TV watching RAW but never did I think that I would be on it myself and my first one being the RAW after mania normally one of the biggest RAW's of the year. I slowly jogged from one side of the ring to the other bouncing of the ropes as I did, in a matter of hours I would be entering this ring as Rogue. I draped my arms across the top rope and relaxed into them, just taking everything in but I had become lost in my thoughts. Rethinking over and over if signing with WWE was a good idea. I was living my teenage dream but seeing Colby everyday was turning my emotions upside down. But I was just the shields manager, the storyline gave me some freedom I wasn't tied to anything I could ignore Colby and just carry on as any diva manager would.

 _Later_

I knocked on the door of The Authority's office and I heard Triple H's voice asking me to enter. I was the first of us to arrive; the boys hadn't showed up yet. Triple H and myself causally chatted as we waited for the boys to arrive, but they weren't far behind me.

Jon took a seat on the couch beside me, while Joe had found a single chair and sat on that while Colby just leaned against the wall at the end of the room.

"Okay, let's get this started" Triple H grinned as he rubbed his hands together  
"There has been some changes made to the storylines you guys received last week"  
"What do you mean some **changes**?" Jon asked as he leaned forward in his seat  
"Well the creative team felt that there wasn't enough drama with the current storyline. We think it's time for the shield to go their own ways, we haven't figured out the full details on that yet but we will keep you informed. Remember boys we talked about something like this happening when we signed you" Triple H explained

"Going our own ways?" Colby asked from the back of the room, I could tell from his voice this had peeked his interest  
"Yes, you could become your own characters. You'll all be getting a push don't worry but we have bigger plans all three of you"  
"I see nothing wrong with that, if you guys have bigger plans for us I'm all for that" Joe grinned as he stretched in his seat  
"Now what I wanna know what drama? And why do I have a feeling it's going to involve me" I half laughed  
"Oh it involves you" Triple H grinned  
"You and you" he added nodding at Jon and Colby  
"Nothing against you Joe but since the Universe already knows about your engagement this storyline would conflict with that," Triple H said towards Joe offering him a sympathetic look  
"That's fine, and to honest I'd rather not be apart of something like that anyway" he softly smiled

Triple H quickly explained the plan for tonight's RAW so that Joe could leave and get ready. Triple H pulled the chair Joe had be sitting in closer to the couch.

"Colby would take a seat please," Triple H offered as he nodded at the free space beside me

I half glanced over my shoulder to look at him.

"I think I'm good here" he sighed  
"Okay. Let's begin. The idea the team have is to place the three of you in a love triangle" Triple H explained

I felt a lump in my throat. Love triangle? That wasn't going to help the situation with Colby, being in the same room as him right now was making me uncomfortable.

"It's going to be more like who will she choose kind of storyline. We'll make it look like your torn between them, and this will cause tension between the two of you, which will help us construct the shield break up" he spoke as folded his hands together infront of him  
"We're planning to put this storyline into action starting in two weeks." He added

I needed a moment to take all this in. I kinda hoped that the creative team would make this easy on me, writing it that I ended up with Jon. It would give me piece of mind.

"I'll let that sink in with you three and we'll talk sometime within the two weeks. And you three have any questions always remember that my door is always open" he grinned as he rose from his chair to shake our hands

I quickly shook hands with him and made my way out of the room.

"Gemma?" I heard Jon call behind me

I didn't turn back, I just kept on walking I needed some air.

 **Colby**

"Gemma?" Jon called after her as she hurried up the corridor, but she carried on not even giving us a second look.

"She can't be left alone, after the last few days she's had" Jon said to me as he continued to watch he walk away  
"Let me go talk to her" I offered  
"Yeah, no. You're the reasons she's acting like this in the first place. Just leave her alone for now Colby," he hissed  
"Jon, I need to ask you a favour for later tonight. I need to get Gemma to speak to me, because we all want this storyline she needs to at least acknowledge me and at the moment she's not doing that" I spoke sternly as I grabbed his arm  
"I'll need Joe's help too. Please Jon she needs to hear me out"

He ran his hands through his hair.

"Fine. But you owe me one and if it backfires I take no reasonability"

 **Gemma**

I was watching the monitor backstage as I waited for my que to head out to the ring. Hearing the news about the changes to the storyline, I had given myself some time alone after the meeting with Triple H. Knowing that I could possible being in a romantic storyline with Colby annoyed me, but at the same time scared me. I didn't know what feelings Colby still had for me and if he still had any left how would he act on them.

The Shield were currently in the ring cutting a promo, the storyline called for Colby and Jon to start bickering more and more so Joe had called in reinforcements which was myself. But this was supposed to get worse after I joined.

 _"I felt that we needed someone else to separate you two, your bickering is only gonna get worse so I asked for some help"_ Joe grinned into the microphone

And there was my que. For now I was to turn face but I hadn't been told how long I was remain feel until another heel turn.

As my theme music started, I made my way towards to top of the stage. I was in my ring gear covered by my green trench coat cinched at the sides and one of my own t-shirt. I strutted down the ramp, not doing my usual entrance, I was handed a microphone by one of the crew before entering the ring. Even though I was pissed at Colby I did my best to be smiley and peppy.

 _Later_

The segment had gone well, it set up the storyline for the next couple of months. Tomorrow was the Smackdown taping and I was actually wrestling but I also had to film some backstage promos with myself, Jon and Colby to start setting up the love triangle. I had bumped into Nattie after the segment and she had apologized for Eva's comments earlier, but I told she didn't need to do that. Eva should have done it herself but I had a feeling I'd never hear that for her.

"Do you wanna head to the next city with me and TJ? We have space and it would be nice to catch up" Nattie

I was going to make plans with Jon to travel together but I hadn't asked him since my reaction earlier.

"I'd love to" I grinned  
"Great, I have everything so if you're ready to go now?" she asked

I looked around me; I had quickly grabbed my things from the shield locker room straight after the segment so I was already to go.

"I'm good. Lets go," I happily giggled as we made our way to Nattie's rental car

I was standing waiting for Nattie to put her case into the truck of the car when I felt someone standing next to me. It was Jon.

"Change of plans you're coming with me and Joe" Jon said loud enough for Nattie to hear, she just turned around and smiled  
"Fine with me"

But instead of walking together Jon had picked me up and throw me over his shoulder.

"Jon! The fuck?" I questioned him as he grabbed my suitcase with his free hand  
"I thought you would put up a fight so I had this pre-planned" he grinned

I saw Joe come up behind us as he took my case from Jon.

"Hey Joe" I smiled and little out a little wave  
"Did she put up a fight as you said?" he laughed as he asked Jon  
"Nope, but it's quicker to carry her"

We made it to the rental car the boys had gotten and Jon had finally let me down.

"You can ride shotgun," Jon said as he opened the passenger side door for me  
"Fantastic, thanks" I grinned as I hopped into the seat

As I rummaged through my bag for my iPod and headphones the boys where throwing things into the truck of the car. I was so distracted with trying to locate my headphones I hadn't realised that one of them had jumped into the drivers seat and started the car.

"Got'em" I smiled as I turned to whoever was driving.

But it was Joe or Jon it was Colby.

"Buckle up Gem. We need to talk" he grinned.

 _God dammit ..._

I'm sorry it's been a while since an update but I have been super busy and I haven't found any spare time to write. Wasn't planning on posting this until I got another couple of chapters ahead. So enjoy and i'll try to make up for the last few days over the weekend.  
Enjoy  
GemGemxx


	6. The Reason Why

**Part 6**

 _"Slap Jon in the back of the head later"_ I said to myself as I folded my arms on my chest and rested my feet on the dashboard.

I could see from the corner of eye that Colby was juggling keeping an eye on the road and watching me. We'd been driving for well over an hour but I hadn't said a word. For the first 5 minutes he badgered me to speak to him but I wasn't haven't anything of it. But the silence now was painful. I thought back to the times in ROH when we travelled together, the fun times we had, and I had missed that. As much as I was going to regret it, I would have to break it. I noticed in the rear view mirror that Jon and Joe were 2 cars behind us so if anything would go bad they would be there if I called.

"You wanted to talk, then I'll talk" I spoke  
"You breaking the silence, now that's a first" Colby chuckled  
"I'm stubborn I know. It's in my Irish blood." I said, trying to hold back a smile  
"So does this mean your going to let me explain? And you'll answer any questions I have?" he asked, as he shot me a warming smile

I took a deep breathe and closed my eyes before answering, this means if he asked why I left I would have to tell him the truth.

"Yes. I'll be 100% honest with you"  
"Gem, you know I loved you with all my heart. I seen a future with us, hence why I was planning to propose but then I started to get cold feet the more and more I thought about how I would ask you. Leila was there for me, you remember how close the two of you where she was basically your best friend after Jon left" he explained

Leila was one of the newbie's that had signed to ROH after Jon left and Colby and myself had taken her under own wing and we all got close. And he was right she had become my best friend. I had confided in her about everything in my life and any relationship problems I was having with Colby but after I had found them in bed together I had realised that she had broken my trust and twisted the advice she had given me and used it in her favour to get Colby into bed well that's what I had told myself.

"She was helping me plan since she had some idea's of what you would like. We spend more and more time when you went to the gym or had other things to do. But one day …" he paused before speaking

I knew what was coming and I braced myself for what I was about to hear.

"She poured her heart out to me, she explained how she had feelings for me. Then he just kissed me, I don't know what I was thinking I didn't resist, I didn't pushed her away but when you walked in on us I regretted everything" I could hear the sadness in his voice

"But you disappearing broke me. I thought I couldn't go on without you. But once again Leila was there as much as I hated her for perusing me but at least she stayed. She had convinced me that you leaving was good for me and if you really loved that you would have stayed" he sighed

"I did love you Colby but that's why I had to leave" I spoke shyly  
"That's not enough to just pack everything and just leave without a word"

I had to tell him, as much as this was going to hurt me.

"One thing that I want to know, you still spoke with Leila after I left did you stay friends?" I asked  
"We were more than friends. Actually we started sleeping together and well we ended up dating" I could see him cringe  
"Ah huh" was all I was muster to say  
"Wait. No! I'm not going to hold this in. So your telling me, you stayed with the woman you cheated on me with? What was I to you Colby? Was I just someone you could fuck on the road?" I could feel me anger building  
"No, of course not. I loved you" he gently spoke knowing that I could burst at any moment  
"Loved me? Really you loved me enough to cheat on me?" I sneered  
"It was an accident at the time. Trust me, I never wanted to hurt you"  
"BUT YOU STAYED WITH HER!" I barked  
"WHAT DID YOU EXPECT? YOU FUCKING LEFT ME! AND I STILL DON'T KNOW WHY?"

This talk had become heated argument and I had enough of arguments this week. I hunted in my bag for my purse, when I had found it pulled back one of the small compartments that revealed a small polaroid.

"You want to know why I left Colby. This is why" I said, holding back tears as I showed him the polaroid.

The traffic was heavy, so it gave him time to closely look at it.

"Y-y-y-you were pregnant?" he asked

I said nothing I simply nodded.

"We have a child a together," he asked, as a small smile started to spread across his lips  
"No. We had a child" holding back my tears had failed and they started to stream down my face

I felt his hand grab mine; I hadn't thought about this for years, keeping the scan picture in my purse always kept a part of him with me.

"I had just found out that day, and I was going to tell you that night when I got home but I found you and Leila in bed. My first thought was to run, I had thought about getting rid of the baby but I knew I could never live with myself. So I went home" I sniffed as I tired to dry my eyes  
"But I had called your mom she hadn't seen you?" he asked  
"I told her to tell you that. I had decided that I would rise this baby by myself, I would leave wrestling behind and dedicate my life to his little human being"  
"But you said we **had** a child" he choked

I took another deep breath.

"I had found out that it was a boy, I had a name picked out. Finn. But 3 weeks after that scan I had miscarried. I thought that I would have a little piece of you forever but karma must have decided that I couldn't have that"

"Why didn't you tell me?" he asked sternly  
"I was going to tell you when I had him, but since I had lost Finn it didn't make sense. So I just fell off the face of the planet and once again I ran. So I went back home to Ireland, spent some time with my grandparents and my cousins. Travelled the country, something I had never done." I sighed  
"You should have told anyway. I had a right to know" he frowned  
"But you had hurt me so much, I couldn't trust you. I couldn't trust anyone and I still can't do that. Jon has always been there for me and he knew all of this, but I asked him to not tell a soul," I said as I stared at the scan picture  
"Jon knew? He knew for years? I've worked with him for 4 years" I could feel that he was starting to get angry  
"I knew, when Jon got signed with NXT and then again with WWE he told me. I've know he's been working with you for years, that what made all this more difficult to deal with" I spoke softly, hoping this would calm him

He ran his fingers through his hair; this was a sign that he was frustrated.

"No, don't you start to get angry about this" I sneered  
"You stayed with Leila! Jon told me, you were supposedly depressed? And yet you stayed with her!" I said raising my voice  
"WE HAD A SON! And I was never informed? What were you gonna do when he was older, would you have told him about me? Would he even known I existed?" he matched my tone  
"OF COURSE! Why would have I denied my son that information. Well it's all ifs and buts, cause he's gone. I lost our son Colby, it's all my fault" I could feel the tears once again.

I quickly pulled my phone from my pocket and called Jon.

"Colby, pull over now" I sneered at I held my phone to my ear  
"No, we're in the middle of nowhere" he argued  
"I don't care and Jon is two cars behind us. SO PULL OVER NOW!" I said raising my voice  
"Jon, you are a dead man. But you and Joe need to pull over now. I'm getting out of here, and I mean now" I almost barked down the phone  
"Gem, not this again. Can't you stay for once please? If we're gonna work together we need to be able to spend time in the same room together" Colby said calmly as I hung up on the phone  
"Don't you think I've thought of that, but I've had way too many arguments in the last 24 hours and I just want some time to think and calm down. So pull over now!" I spoke quickly

I needed to calm down; all this arguing with people and tension was starting to run me down. I just wanted to sleep and go for a run in the morning. Running was my escape, it let me think and mind could wandering.

I seen Colby nod his head slowly and finally give in to my demand of pulling over. Glancing in the side mirror I seen that Joe and Jon had done the same.

"Colby just give me some time okay. My mind is running 100 miles an hour, and we'll see how things will go. I don't think we'll ever get back to where they were, but don't smother me" I said trying to calm myself even more before opening the door to get out

Once again he just nodded slowly. I quickly grabbed my stuff from the back of the car and made my way over to meet Jon and Joe. I threw my stuff into the backseat before climbing in. Jon was sitting in the front seat and I had remembered the promise I had made myself. I quickly and sharply slapped Jon in the back of the head.

"What was that for" he half laughed as he rubbed the back of his head.  
"You know!" I glared at him  
"So do you want to explain why you needed to get out of there? And next time can you say please?" Jon smiled as he turned to face me  
"I told him everything. And I mean EVERYTHING!" I said as I emphasized everything.  
"You mean" he began as he quickly glanced at Joe  
"You told him. And you're the one coming out angry after that" he laughed  
"Well both our tempers rose, cause he told me about Leila. And I you knew!" I hissed about just thinking about her  
"Yeahhh, about that. I wanted to but you where such an emotional wreck I thought it would be better not to mention it" he said I could hear the shame in his voice  
"Well that doesn't matter now but when he told me it could under my skin" I huffed  
"Leila? Didn't they break up a few weeks ago?" Joe chimed in  
"WHAT?!" I couldn't help but shout  
"Oh, guess he left that information out" Joe said as he cringed a little  
"Ugh! I'm done with this. I've heard too much for one day" I sighed as I leaned back in the seat  
"Don't worry Gem, they break up and get back together and then break up again on a regular basis" Jon smiled, which I knew he was trying to console me  
"Oh brilliant, just what I wanted to hear" I sighed again  
"Yeah, don't worry Gem. The last fight they had he threw her out and it seemed like this was it for good. So you won't be seeing her as much as I can tell you'd love to see her," Jon grinned  
"Oh yeah. It would be fantastic" I sarcastically smiled at him

After than the conversation quieted down and we started to discuss on how I would be incorporated into The Shield's entrance since it was something Triple H asked us all to figure that out. The three of us decided on meeting tomorrow with Colby before taping and try out something's.

Finally we arrived at the hotel, when we gathered our things from the car we made our way to the hotel reception to check in. I spied Colby from afar and I guess that Jon noticed it too.

"Hey Gem, I'll get you all checked in. I think we are booked together now, so if room sharing happens I'll work it out" Jon gave me a warming smile  
"Thanks Ohio" I replied also with a warming smile

I took a seat on one of the sofas in the lobby as Jon got things arranged. I pulled my phone from my pocket and started browsing social media. My twitter had blow up over my RAW debut and the universe was excited to see where this storyline was going. But I noticed some tweets that some of my followers seemed to be retweeting.

 _natalieevamarie It's all Red Everything #wweuniverse always remember that , so what is #hearmenow?...Nobody can hear you. Sorry #sorrynotsorry_

Eva Marie. I wasn't gonna get sucked into what shit she was hoping starting with me. I was going to forget about her for now I had enough on my plate. So I took to tweet myself

 _WWEHearMeRogue #wweuniverse thank you, thank you, you are the reason I go out & preform every night. #letmehearyou _

I continued to scroll through my feed and my profile. My follower number had definitely risen since my Wrestlemania debut, which was good; it meant that I was gaining new fans with every show. But of course I seen …

 _WWERollins_

And he was following me on instagram.

I tired to not look into it more since I was just feeling drained and my brain and body were crying out for sleep. I placed my fingers on my temples and rubbing them slowly. Not long after Jon appeared with a room key swinging around his finger and I seen that Joe and Colby had left.

"Let's go roomie, look like you need sleep. Until you want me to carry you to the room?" he asked rising his eyebrows  
"No I'll manage. And Ohio we really need to find you a hobby or at least a girlfriend" I laughed  
"Hey! … why?" he asked confused  
"Cause you have way too much time on your hands, well according to twitter you do!" I laughed

Jon being the gentleman he claimed to be, grabbed my bags for me and carried them up to my room. As soon as I unlocked the door I pulled myself to the bed not even bothering to take off my clothes.

 _Next Morning_

The sound of my alarm brought me out of my sleep. My feet kissed the floor and stretched and grabbed my phone. Last night's sleep was sorely needed and now I just needed a good run or workout to really clear my head. I tipped toed over to my case trying not to wake Jon, but he was a heavy sleeper so I was fine. I quickly grabbed my workout gear and changed but once again I tired to be quiet. Before heading out the door I grabbed my iPod and headphones and made my way downstairs. When I got to the lobby I realized that the morning weather was dull and dizzily so I opted to work out in the hotels gym. It was 7am so the gym was almost empty with out a few souls around. I popped my iPod into my workout armband and hung my headphones around my neck.

 **Colby**

My night was a sleepless one; I kept relaying the argument with Gemma over and over in my head. I kept asking myself _what if I had tired harder to find her? If I had would she have taken me back, would she have told me sooner about our son?_

They were all if's and but's but as she said it was in the past. But she was back in my life now, she was the present and I couldn't let things like that go. I felt that I needed to hit the gym to clear my head.

I walked into the gym to realize that it was almost empty, only a few people where wandering around. I noticed someone sprinting on the treadmills and I had a feeling it was Gemma. She never seemed to change, working out was her relaxing time but also she used it to clear her head, something we both shared. I was about to walk over towards her but I remember that she asked me not to smother her, so changed my mind and headed to another piece of equipment.

Here's a present for all you guys :) ... spent the entire evening writing to get this out for you guys. So it may seem rushed but hopefully i'll have more tomorrow :) And just finished watching WWE 24 Wrestlemania 31 :) frickin loved it 3  
Enjoy  
GemGemxx


	7. Old Feelings

_"Why does he keep looking over at me?"_ I thought to myself as I dried myself with a hand towel  
 _"Wait why do I keep glancing at him?"_

I panicked a little at that thought. Did I have still have some old feelings for him? Some that my subconscious could only see? Well it's wasn't hard to miss him in the gym, he had removed his shirt in the process of his workout so this had piqued my interest. He had definitely kept in shape and he had becoming more defined since I last remember, I spotted the Chinese lettering tattoo on his back, I remember asking him the first time I had seen them what they meant and now for some reason I couldn't' remember what now. I couldn't help but glance at my wrist; I had always wore a plastic wristband to cover it since it always reminded me of him. I gently pulled the wristband up my wrist more to reveal small ornate "C" of all the tattoo's I had gotten over the years this one surprisingly was the most painful in two senses. The placement of it was right on the bone and myself and Colby had done what cheesy couple do, get matching tattoos. I didn't want to get it removed because deep down I loved it.

A good sprint always cleared my head and I had been down here for over 2 hours. We where supposed to meet at the arena at 10 so I had about an hour to eat breakfast and shower so I grabbed my stuff and made my way back to my room. On my way out, I passed Colby if I wanted to make this professional relationship work; I had to actually listen to what Colby had said last night. As stubborn as I was, I had to suck it up. I shot him a small smile as I passed him. This was a start.

 _Later_

Myself, Jon, Joe and Colby where standing outside the ring while Triple H was leaning against the ring. Where we trying to decide on how to work me into The Shield's entrance.

"So how do you guys what this to go?" I asked as I stretched my arms behind my head  
"Shall we keep it simple? Or go all out? Front rolls and flips and stuff?" I laughed  
"See Irish, personally I do want you to just swing your legs over the barrier since that's just boring. We need a reaction from the crowd. **I** think I should throw you over my shoulder and carry you over?" Jon grinned  
"Don't think that will work Jon, it wouldn't work with the love triangle storyline" Triple H gave his 2 cents  
"But yourself and Lopez fighting to let her go over first would be good to introduce in a few days" he added  
"How about I just front roll over instead of Colby which would allow for the fighting later on' I grinned  
"We can try that" Joe grinned as he jumped over the barrier  
"Oh Gemma, you'll need to speak with Sandra after this. She has your new ring gear ready and you'll need to wear it tonight" Triple H nodded at me

The four of us made our way to the top of stands, as we stood Triple H signaled for The Shield's entrance music to play.

 _Sierra  
Hotel  
India  
Echo  
Lima  
Delta  
Shield _

I tired to imagine thousand's of fans screaming and crowding me as the music hit. I walked out first and started to make my way down the steps trying to keep the pace the boys did. When we reached the barrier I swiftly rolled over the barrier landing on my feet. I glanced behind me to see the boys carry on with their usual routine. For the ring entrance I had decided to let the boys enter first and then I would slide in after. For my single entrance I would use the ropes and backflip into the ring.

"It works, it's simple. I like it" Triple H grinned  
"Next things will be you two working on fighting between yourselves. Trying to out do each other to help or impressive Gemma during a match" Triple H said as he rubbed his hands together  
"Gemma, you just to have to keep the crowd going, play to them, you know the usual"

I just smiled and nodded.

"If we'll all done here, you can go get ready for tonight's match and Lopez, Good and Gemma you three need to be ready to film your backstage promos in about an hour. We're pre-taping them tonight" Triple H beamed as he shook hands with us all and then left

"Well I need to go get camera ready" I grinned as I grabbed my hoodie,  
"Irish, that will take more than an hour" Jon laughed, I punched him in the arm as I passed him  
"Well if that's the case, you should have been gone like 30 minutes ago" I winked as I stuck my tongue at him

I skipped up the ram and headed backstage. Before even heading to hair and make up I needed to speak with WWE seamstress Sandra. As I walked over to her, I noticed Eva Marie was shouting at her while holding some clothes. It looked pretty heated but Sandra stood her ground and told Eva to shove it,  
she walked off in a huff.  
I gently placed my hand on Sandra's shoulder before I spoke.

"Hi Sandra, everything okay here?" I politely asked  
"Oh honey, it's fine. Eva just needs to learn some manners and not demand everything" she grinned  
"So what can I help you with my dear?"  
"Paul said you had some new gear ready for me?" I warmly smiled  
"Oh yes, Paul had put that order in last week" she said as she turned to grab some clothes from the table  
"They should fit and if not let me know" she grinned  
"Thank you Sandra, they look amazing" I said as I hugged her  
"I'll see you later" I waved as I skipped away

On my way back to the locker, I held my new ring gear out infront of me to get a better look. It was similar to my current gear but only it was black. Black leather vest that matched the boys but still had a bit of feminine style to wear for my entrance. A simple black-strapped crop top with cut out's on the ribs and black faux leather trousers they gave to illusion of tight leather trousers but still gave me the availability to move. The ring boots I already wear to ring would match perfectly and accessorizing was all up to me. The one thing that I didn't like what wearing half nothing in the ring so this outfit only showed off my stomach but I felt I needed more that a crop top and trousers to wear in ring I would need to raid my suitcase when I got back to the locker room.

I quickly changed from my sweats into my ring gear and started to rummage in the case for some accessories, I decided to pair a pair skull scarf with the in gear and some fingerless gloves I had found. I zipped up my suitcase and locked it before storing it in a locker and headed over to hair and make-up. I kept my make-up simple, smokey eyes and a dark lip colour where my norm so I stayed with that and my hair was loose and slightly curled. The whole process was relaxing; I had always felt like this when getting my make-up done. When I was done I made my way over to the promo area, on my way I bumped into the Bella twins tonight I was facing Nikki to carry on from my treatment of her during the Wrestlemania match.

"Oh, someone's looking good" Nikki sang as she hugged me  
"This? This is nothing," I laughed  
"You ready for tonight" she grinned as she tossed her hair over her shoulder  
"My Smackdown debut of course" I couldn't contain my grin  
"And about Eva, don't worry about her. Her ego is bigger than her head, she's like that with all newbies" Nikki said as she patted my arm reassuringly  
"I'm trying to forget about her. I have more important things to worry about" I flashed a smile  
"That's spirit. I'll see you later" she chuckled before herself and Brie headed off in the other direction

I skipped through backstage as I tired to find the promo area. I spied Colby leaning against one of the set up road cases, but Jon hadn't arrived yet. Great, it would be just the two of us and I wasn't sure how this would go from our conversations the last two days.

"Hey" I smiled shyly as stood infront of him  
"Hey"

I could already feel the awkward tension between us. We were never like this, even when we first met it was never this awkward.

"So this is the new ring gear Paul was talking about?" he asked, I seen him looking me up and down  
"Yeah, guess it is. It's my style but I don't think it's Rogues" I could help but giggle  
"Looks good on you"

I couldn't help but fiddle with my bracelets pulling the few on my right hand up and down.

"You still have the tattoo?" he asked, I didn't think he could see it but it seemed he had  
"Yeah. It was painful enough to get I don't wanna imagine lasering it off" I half laughed  
"The same reason why I still have mine" he said raising his left wrist and relieving the same ornate lettering style of mine but instead of a "C" it was a "G".  
"Why did we do that again?" I laughed as I adjusted my bracelets  
"Because we were drunk and nothing better to do"  
"Sounds like something I'd suggest alright" I shyly smiled as I looked at my feet  
"For a Irish woman could never handle few drinks" he chuckled  
"Are you calling me a lightweight Lopez?" I laughed as I light pushed his arm  
"Not as such"

This is what I missed about Colby, just talking with him and laughing. But I knew that were couldn't ignore the elephant in the room but for now I was happy to not acknowledge right now.

"You two aren't fighting? Well I didn't think this would happen today" Jon laughed announcing his arrival

 _"Jonathan Good, I was going to kill you. Or a least slap you"_

"Yeah I guess that's what's happening now," Colby laughed as he rubbed the back of head

Not long after that the camera crew and creative team arrived and walked us through what they had planned for promos. It was just a simply that I would be warming up for my match and Colby and Jon would appearing around the corner and the two of them would basically check me out from afar. I had no lines as such I was there just to look pretty. It would start up the heated rivalry over me.

After we had cut the promo the boys headed off to get ready for their match and I did the same. Their match wasn't till later on tonight but mine was second on the card. I made my way to catering to grab a snack before I went to get ready. As I sat at one of the table with a bottle of water and sandwich Nattie and Brie joined me.

"Hey guys" I grinned as they sat down  
"Are you busy tomorrow we were thinking of doing some shopping and then maybe getting lunch, wanna join us?" Brie smiled as she opened her bottle of water  
"I haven't anything planned so I'd love to" I beamed  
"Fantastic" Nattie clapped  
"I need some retail therapy it's been a rough week" I sighed  
"Gem, what's up?"

I didn't want to pour my heart out to them, the less people who knew of my past with Colby the better.

"The whole thing with Eva Marie is starting to get on my nerves and the creative changed the storyline with the shield, now it's a love triangle with me, Ambrose and Rollins" I sighed  
"Yeah I seen what she wrote on twitter and she's become more annoying since you landed on the scene" Nattie said  
"And don't worry about the storyline. A love storyline could be good for you, that's how I met Brian. Dean and Seth are good looking guys so you knew know" Brie grinned  
"And plus you have a history with Dean, you said so yourself" she added  
"I'm not looking for anything at moment Brie. I'm happy being single right now, too much bad relationship in the past" I sighed as I picked at my sandwich  
"I wasn't either at the time but look what happened" she smiled as she shrugged her shoulders

I didn't want to think about men or relationships. I had been single for 5 years, ever since Colby. I felt like that I couldn't trust anyone and I still feel that. But over the years I had a few one-night stands here and there. But I couldn't ever see myself in a relationship with either Jon or Colby. Jon was like a brother to me and Colby. I just didn't know where my feelings for him were and I didn't want to start looking for them.

"Well let's make tomorrow total relaxing. Don't worry. But we should tell you the total divas film crew will be following us" Nattie said, her tone sounding sad at the end  
"I don't mind that. Just as long as anything personal stays off camera"  
"We'll make that happen"

I glanced at my phone; it was time to get ready for my match with Nikki.

"Sorry guys, I gotta run. Match is starting soon and I'm doing The Shield's entrance tonight solo" I grinned as I grabbed my water bottle and what was left with my sandwich  
"Ohhh fancy. Good luck Hun" Nattie smiled

I threw my bottle and sandwich in the bin as I left catering and made my way towards the turnstiles where I was greeted by a security team, lucky enough the turnstiles where quite as the first match was underway and not much of the universe knew I was going out like this tonight. But when I reached the stands, fans spotted me and they went crazy but the security team kept me safe.

 _You can look but you can't touch …_

Nikki's entrance music played throughout the arena and she made her way onto the top of the ram.

 _"The following divas match is set for one. Introducing first from Scottsdale Arizona, Nikki Bella"_ Lilian Garcia announced through the microphone

Nikki continued her entrance and she leaned against the ropes as she awaited my arrival.

 _Sierra  
Hotel  
India  
Echo  
Lima  
Delta  
Shield _

This was it, my first entrance through the sea of people

 _"And her opponent, from Dublin Ireland and The Shield member. Rogue!"_

I made my way down the steps as the crowd cheered around me; security was ahead of me making sure the crowd didn't interrupt me as I headed down the steps. I took cues from the boys and high fived fans as I pasted. When I reached the barrier I front rolled over it and landed on my feet. I climbed onto the curtain and used the ropes to backflip into the ring. I pulled my scarf from my face and made my way over the corner of the ring to greet the crowd from the top rope.

 _After the match_

1…2…3

 _"And here is your winner … Rogue"_ I rolled from the pin and quickly exited the ring and took my celebration on the ramp, I skipped up the ramp and taunted Nikki from the stage then I quickly ducked behind the gorilla. When I was back in the locker room, I carried out my post match stretch, as the locker room was empty the other divas where wandering backstage or watching the other matches. I touched up my make-up, and fixed my hair since I was due back on camera for the boys match later tonight. As I running a brush through my hair, there was a quite knock on the door. I turned and smiled as I seen Jon leaning against the doorframe.

"You know you might make it in the big leagues kid with talent like that" he laughed  
"Hmm, not that's the first time I've heard that" I giggled

Jon closed the door behind him and took a seat on one of the benches.

"Irish, we need to talk" he said sternly  
"I am in trouble or something? Cause I'm getting that feeling from you" I slightly panicked  
"Not in that kinda trouble. But I still think your in trouble but it depends how you see it" he calmly said  
"Hit me Ohio"  
"I'm getting the feeling that Colby is still in love with you," he said as he sat up straight in his seat

I needed to get my head around this. Still in love with me? I thought somewhere maybe he had feelings for me but he couldn't still love me. It had been 5 years.

"What's making you think this Jon, it doesn't make sense. It's been 5 years and I had for feelings for him anymore, I presumed he felt the same" I questioned him  
"Since you've come back into the picture he's don't nothing but talk about you, but not on how pissed he was when you left but how he's missed you and all that jazz" he explained  
"Like today after the promo. I couldn't shut him up, and during your match was worse. His smile seemed to get bigger and bigger with every minute and he kept saying, "I taught her that" every time you pulled off a move that he taught you. I wasn't going to say anything but with this storyline we're all in it could get worse"  
"Maybe he's just being friendly Jon, and like I'm a piece of his past maybe he can't help but think back to old days" I said quickly,  
"I don't think so Gem, just watch yourself with him" he warned me  
"Jon, we don't have to worry about that. I don't want him"  
"You say that now. But things can change"  
"Well I have some pre-match things to get to, so I'll see you out there in a bit" he smiled as he patted me on shoulder  
"Just wanted to fill you in," he added as he rose from his seat  
"Thanks Jon, but you have nothing to worry about" I smiled

As Jon left, I went back to fixing my hair. Could Jon be right? Could Colby still love me? I just hoped he was wrong.

I grabbed my phone and went to my playlist and threw on some music. I had decided on Have faith in me by A Day to Remember, as I got lost in the music I began to sing.

 **Colby**

I seen Jon coming out of the divas locker room, he must have been talking to Gemma but he went off in the other direction to myself. Then I heard music coming from the room, I inched closer and I heard a voice singing, it was Gemma. She was singing along to a Day to Remember songs, I never knew she was a fan of them. I leaned against the wall as I listened to her sing; it was something I never heard her do in the 3 years we were together. Her voice was perfect, how she hid this from anyone was beyond me. I'd been thinking more and more about her of late, every since I seen her at Wrestlemania I couldn't get her out of my head. I needed her back in my life but I knew that was going to be a tough task. And that's when it hit me; I was still in love with her.

Another full day of writing yesterday just to get this out to you guys :) hopefully I can get more down in the evenings this week but with work getting more busy i'll see :/  
But i'm starting to love writing this story, I have the end planned but I just had to figure out a plot to get there lol  
Enjoy  
GemGemxx


	8. The Wrong Time

**Part 8**

 _May 4, 2014 at the Izod Center in East Rutherford, New Jersey_

 **Gemma**

Extreme Rules, my second WWE PPV event but sadly I wasn't participating in this PPV, I was continuing my role as The Shield's manager and the love triangle storyline was in full swing. Dean and Seth were at each other's throat and there was doubts they would pull it together for their 6 man tag match against Evolution. And they were trying to out do each other to gain my affection, I starting accompanying two of them to ring during singles matches and accompanying Dean to his United State Championship matches on Smackdown and raw which seemed to annoy Seth more. The storyline was shaping up nicely but the break-up of The Shield still wasn't revealed to us but Triple H said that we would be told the night before it was to happen. Also I have been given a storyline almost similar to The Shield's one with Evolution. I was in the middle of a feud with Stephanie who had AJ Lee had her bodyguard, sending her to fight me in her place. But this storyline was still in the beginning and would end at Payback but the ending I hadn't been told yet.

As for how things like going between me and the guys? Well it's weird but it's all good, the tension between myself and Colby was disappearing slowly and we were starting to actually become friends. But Jon words with me last month where still in the back of my mind, but anything Jon had mention I still hadn't seen, if Colby was still in love with me I'd yet to see it. Things were so good that I even could tolerate spending time with just the two of us, we'd actually work out together. But any other time we were surrounded by other people we really wouldn't interact much.

I was sitting crossed legged on the floor of The Shield's locker room infront of a giant mirror, as the boys chatted among themselves. I was in the process of touching up my roots and chunk of blonde in my hair. I needed to touch it up every few weeks which was a pain and meant I had to stock up on dye because I had to be awkward and pick a strange shade of orange. I had spoken with Triple H about maybe changing my hair to a more natural red but keeping the blonde and he was still to get back to me on that.

"So is this what girls go through?" Jon laughed  
"Pain is beauty" I smiled, I spied Colby in the mirror and grinned  
"Well I'm not the only one who could use a top up," I sang as waved the bottle of blonde dye at him  
"Gem are you high on the fumes of that stuff again?" Colby chuckled  
"Maybe I am? Maybe I'm not," I giggled,

I looked at my phone and seen it was time to wash out my hair, so I picked up the dark towel beside me and skipped off to the shower. By the time I had returned the boys where getting ready to head out for their match. I quickly touched up me make-up before grabbing my scarf and following them out. I had become well used to going out into the crowd with The Shield, and I fed off the fans cheers. As we waited in the stands for The Shield's theme music to begin and the announcer to introduce us, a crowd of fans had surrounded us. I just smiled and waved as they cheered and took photos, then it was go time.

Now Jon and Colby were in the process of fighting to let me go ahead of them when jumping over the barrier and it seemed to get a good reaction from the crowd. The universe wasn't quite when it came to this storyline, I couldn't help myself and check what twitter and the entire internet had to say. It seemed they were split in two, some wanted Rogue and Seth together and other wanted Dean and her together, and they were very vocal about it. And to be honest, I had no idea who I was be romantically linked to and when this would happen.

I stood ringside as Evolution make their entrance, I had a feeling for this match I would be moving out of the way a lot.

The bell rings and we start with a brawl that sees Evolution retreat, then they ring the bell and Rollins catches Triple H with a kneelift in the corner. He clotheslines him outside and hits a suicide dive into the barricade and I move quickly out of the way and acted shocked by the whole move, then Batista tackles him in the corner a few times and Orton stomps him. Orton chokes Rollins and suplexes him onto the top rope, then he hits him in the corner a few times but Rollins catches him with an enziguiri. Ambrose connects with several punches off the tag, then he hits a crossbody and follows with some repeated kicks in the corner. Ambrose knocks Batista off the apron and goes for a Figure Four on HHH, then ducks a punch from Orton and puts Orton in the Figure Four.

HHH breaks it up so Reigns throws him out of the way, then Reigns whips Batista into the barricade before he misses a spear on HHH and hits the ring steps. HHH punches Ambrose in the corner, then he hits a spinebuster for two before Ambrose catches him offguard with a strike and Reigns gets the tag. He clotheslines Orton and Batista, then he clotheslines Orton over the ropes, ducking a strike by HHH on the floor before hitting Batista again. Reigns turns and hits HHH, then Batista grabs him from behind but Rollins kicks Batista and Ambrose hits him before they hit a triple powerbomb. HHH and Orton pull Reigns off of the cover, then Orton stomps Ambrose while HHH avoids a suicide dive by Rollins, and he drops Reigns with a Pedigree but Ambrose breaks it up.

Orton rolls in and drops Reigns with a RKO, then Batista crawls over for the cover but Rollins breaks it up before Orton pulls him back outside. Rollins chops him a few times and whips him into the barricade, then HHH and Orton try to double team Rollins but Ambrose runs across both announce tables and tackles them near the barricade. HHH ends up fighting into the crowd with Rollins, and Orton with Ambrose, then Rollins gets thrown out of the way before Ambrose gets thrown down some stairs. I watch on the big screen as the match is taken in the stands. Orton and HHH double team Ambrose in the crowd, then Rollins comes out of nowhere and dives off of a balcony and takes them out with a crossbody. Batista hits a spear and calls for a Batista Bomb back in the ring, but Reigns counters with a Superman punch and connects with a spear for the win.

 _Later_

I had never been so happy to see a bed in my life. It had been a long day with the PPV and press, and all I wanted to curl up in bed and watch Netflix's or something but as I sat cross-legged on the bed the boys walked in. All four of us were sharing a spacious suite, which I didn't mind as I had gotten the master bed giving myself some privacy. I un hooked my bra from underneath my t-shirt and pulled it off and hung in on the doorknob outside the door, this was my simple way of telling the boys that I didn't want to be disturbed, funny enough this was Colby's idea not my own but it seemed to work. I wriggled out of my jeans and top and into my pjs, grabbing my MacBook and finally jumping into bed.

I quickly browsed my emails and social media before beginning my search on Netflix for something to probably fall asleep to. Just as I was getting comfortable in bed there was a knock on the door.

"Bra. Door. Do not disturb" I spoke quickly  
"Gem, it's me," Colby said from the other side of the door  
"And? No-one is allowed in" I laughed  
"You could be Ryan Reynolds and I still wouldn't let you in," I added  
"Really? And that's saying something for you" he chuckled as he ducked his head in  
"Whatever you want make it quick" I said as he closed the door behind him  
"I just wanted to talk, you know hang out" he grinned

As I had said, we rarely spent anything just the two of us so this was strange. But my heart skipped a bit, did he want to tell me something, something I didn't want to hear right now.

"Ok Lopez hit me. I'm all ears" I shyly grinned as I moved my laptop from my lap to the bed.  
"I was thinking. You know we've been getting along as of late, and I thought that we should catch up. We've missed the last five years of each other's life, there's a lot we don't know about each other" he grinned as he sat at the edge of my bed.

My heart slowed, it was a relief to hear that. And he was right; there was a lot we had missed. We spent the next hour telling each other every little detail of what happened in our lives, but I felt that he left out a lot of Leila which to be honest I was happy about the less I heard of her the better.

"I've really missed you Gem and I know your sick to death of hearing that but I missed you as a friend to" he chuckled

He had moved from sitting on the edge of the bed to lying beside me during our conversation.

"It's weird to say it but I feel the same. Jon is one of my oldest and dearest friends but man is a few screws loose somewhere so it's nice to actually just sit and talk with someone without it turning into how I picked this chick up at a bar story" I giggled  
"Jon's stories do end that way a lot when you think about it"

Even though we had been getting on great there was still an elephant in the room, I had avoided talking about it with him ever since I told him the reason I ran away and I knew it would be eating him inside to know more about our son.

"So…" I said as I messed with my hair, the conversation had become silent all of a sudden  
"Gem?" he asked almost in a whisper, I simply nodded and turned to face him and there it was I was gone. Lost in his eyes, there was something about them that everything time I looked at them I'd melt even after all these years.

"I've been wanting to ask this for weeks now but it's been a touchy subject with you but. I want to know more about Finn"

Just hearing his name, starting forming tears in my eyes.

"You don't have to tell me anything if it upsets you" he said warmly, I could feel him reaching for my hand  
"No your right. You deserve to know more," I quickly said as I jumped off the bed and headed over to my suitcase. I search through it until I found a little tin box, I slowly walked over to the bed and sat cross-legged infront of Colby.

"I kept some things. A lot I threw away or donated but these thing I couldn't bring myself to get rid of" I sniffed as I removed the lid of the box  
"My mom said he would have looked like you. She could tell from just seeing the 3D scan," I said as I handed him another polaroid  
"And these where going to be his first pair of booties, I know they look stupid but I had to get them" I half laughed as I pulled out a pair of baby booties with printed on converse design on them  
"And this. This was how I was going to tell you that I was pregnant that night" I could feel tears forming again in my eyes as I handed him a newborn onesie with " _I love my daddy"_ printed on it.

I could see him eyes dart over everything I showed him. He took it all in. But then he placed everything down beside him and engulfed me in a tight hug.

"I wish I could have been there for all of this. I wish I could have been there to comfort you," he whispered

I stayed quiet. I dried my eyes with the sleeve of my hoodie. I pulled back from him but he still had his hands on my arms and he brought me closer once again, he was trying to kiss me. I pulled myself from his grip on me and hopped off the bed and stood beside the door, resting my hand lightly on the handle.

"Get out" I sternly spoke  
"Jon warned me about this. You still want me? And you try to get me back by bringing up our son. No. Colby just go" I sneered as I opened the door for him  
"See this is why I can't trust you, you do things like this"

He slowly stood up making his way out of the room.

"Jon warned you about what?" he asked as he grabbed my free arm  
"He warned me that you were still in love with me and I thought he was joking but now I see it." I sternly said as I shook off his grip on me  
"Colby just go." I sniffed as I once again dried my eyes with my hoodie sleeve  
"I thought we were finished with you throwing me out of rooms" he sighed  
"Well I thought I would never see you but things happen"

He didn't reply to that and just left the room and I slammed the door behind him. I started pacing back and forward, what the hell was happening? My mind starting going into over drive and there was no way of slowing it down. I looked around my room in search of something, a pillow maybe to scream into. But I spied the mini bar, drink that would calm me down. I was billed to be on RAW tomorrow night but I wasn't billed to be wrestling just coming out with The Shield so a night cap wouldn't kill me and my workout plans in the morning with Colby were clearly cancelled.

I threw open the mini bar door and began searching for something, ignoring the price of everything. I came across 5, 50ML bottle of Jack Daniels, whiskey was my downfall but it was just knock me out after a bit. Opting to drink them straight I popped off the cap of one and them and chugged it quickly, at first I felt nothing so I popped the cap of another bottle and downed it. I grabbed my laptop and the rest of the bottles and jumped into the bed and continued watching whatever I was watching on Netflix's. An hour later I had finished all the bottles but I was wanting more. I was already in my PJ's but I changed quickly into a pair of skinny jeans and threw on my vans. On my way out of the room I grabbed my purse and my card key, I noticed that the TV was on in the living room and it looked like Colby was lying on the couch, I said nothing and headed out the door and down to the hotel bar.

 _Later_

I swirled my glass around as I watched the ice melt. I was on number, I can't even remember, drinking wasn't my strong point for years I had stayed away for that lifestyle and focused on my training for WWE but I guessed it was my Irish blood and I took it to like a fish to water, my only weakness was that I couldn't handle a lot of it and now proved that.

It was nearing 2am and I could spy the bartender packing up for the night. He kept an eye on me the whole night since I was just sitting at the corner of the bar drinking to myself.

"I'm sorry mam, last call was 20 minutes ago so I have to ask you to leave" he politely asked me

I quickly downed the last of my drink and threw a $20 bill on the counter before grabbing my belongings and stumbling back to my room. It took twice as long for me to find it since I was stumbling all over the place and I was randomly laughing to myself. Thank god the key to the room was a sliding key or I would have been here all night trying to open the damn thing. When I was stumbled into the living room the TV was on. I squinted across the room and I seen someone had fallen asleep infront of it, and I think it was Colby. I threw my purse into my room along with my key and drunkly skipped towards the couch, he was fast asleep with his phone on his chest. I kicked the couch and he jumped awake.

"Gem, what the fuck. What time is it" he yawned

I said nothing and just climbed on top of him.

"What are you doing?" he asked

Once again I stayed silent and just placed my arms on his chest. Then I leaned down and gently kissed him on the cheek. His face looked confused, and I was just as confused myself.

"Have you been drinking?" he asked

This time I was able to simply nod my head. All of a sudden I felt exhausted and I just rested my head on his chest. He wrapped his arms around me tight and I drifted off to sleep.

Sorry this is like a week late, but it's been a long week and I've been kinda addicted to Assassin's Creed Syndicate and also work has been keeping me late :( Also sorry this isn't as long as other chapters. But I've spent most of yesterday and today writing this.  
Thank you guys for all the feedback it has been amazing :D  
So Enjoy  
GemGemxx


	9. Denial

**Colby**

 _The Next Morning_

I awoke to someone kicking the couch; I quickly opened my eyes to see Jon standing infront of me.

"And what where you two lovebirds up to" he jokingly asked

I looked up to see a still sleeping Gemma on my chest.

"Nothing, she stumbled in here last night and she ended up sleeping here" I yawned  
"Was she drinking last night?"  
"I think so. I should really move her shouldn't I?" I asked  
"Well if you wake her, you'll have to deal with her," he laughed  
"Yeah, that will go well. I'm back in her bad books again" I sighed as I shifted myself from under her without waking her.  
"What did you do now?" Jon asked, I could hear the anger in his voice  
"Well.. I tired … to well kiss her last night" I stuttered as I rubbed the back of my neck

As soon as I spoke, Jon slapped me on the back of the head.

"You idiot! What were you thinking?" he exclaimed, Gemma stirred slightly  
"I couldn't resist myself, okay. I'm still in love with her okay. She told me that you warned about this! Do you really think I'm bad for her?!" I tried to calm my voice  
"YES! You didn't see what a state…" Jon began but stopped  
"Get her back to her room before I finish this" he sneered

I lifted Gemma gently in my arms and once again she stirred. I carried her to her room, and softly lay her into the un-made bed and covered her with the cover. I softly closed the door behind me, and just as the door clicked I was confronted with a less than happy Jon.

"Right where was I. Oh you didn't see what state she was in when she left you! She was pregnant and alone; she had no one to turn but me! And when she lost the baby, I lost her. She disappeared off everyone's map and I don't want that to happen to her again. You screwed her up last time and I can't let that happen again!" he shouted  
"Don't you think I know that, but I can't help my feelings" I sneered back, as I ran my fingers through my hair  
"FEELINGS! Feelings are what got you into this mess in the first place"  
"Do you think I want to hurt her again? It almost broke me losing her the first time and I don't ever want to feel that way again and hurt her again" I sneered through my teeth  
"Almost broke you? You had Leila while she had no one. I tired to fly out to be with her but she wouldn't let me" he shouted

He had to bring up Leila; he told me for years that he wasn't her biggest fan. I couldn't hold back my anger anymore, I grabbed him by the shoulders and pinned him against the wall. I guess that noise had grabbed Joe's attention and he came running around the corner.

"LEILA! She was nothing compared to her. Leila just glued me back together," I shouted  
"Hey guys, what's going on?" Joe said as he tired to spilt us up  
"I'm surprised Gemma wasn't woken to this noise" he said  
Just as he said that the door to Gemma's room creaked open, and a sleepy Gemma emerged. She shuffled towards the kitchen area, she had thrown on an over sided hoodie and she was clutching a box close to her chest.

"Okay, I'm nursing a pretty bad hangover. So I'm going to make this rant pretty quick" she grumbled  
"And before you all ask, this is a box of Lyon's tea. My granny sends me 3 giant boxes a year of this stuff, it's a staple of tea in Ireland so," she added as she placed the box on the counter and boiled some water.

Joe released us from his hold and made his way towards the couch to sit down.

"Colby, these _feelings_ you have for me aren't real feelings. You're just horny. It's been what, 2 months since you kicked Leila to the curb. Oh god love you, 2 whole months. 2 WHOLE MONTHS! Try close to a year okay!" she growled

I wanted to say something but I didn't want to anger her any more.

"And I can tell by the look on your face, your surprised that I've actually slept with someone who isn't you. Well your not the beginning and end of my sex life" she added as she poured the hot water into a coffee cup

"But trying to kiss me after bringing up the memory of our son, that crosses the line with me!"

"Ohio! STOP IT! I'm not made of glass. I'm not gonna to break if someone touches me. I'm not a child anymore, I'm not the awkward teenager you first met in Ohio. I can make my on decisions and I can live with the mistakes. Yeah maybe I want to sleep with Colby or whoever I want, and it's all **MY** decisions." She raised her voice as she glared at Jon

"And Lopez, don't you dare think I want to do that" she added

She turned to face Joe, and she managed a smile.

"Joe, I'm soo sorry that you stuck in the middle of this. It probably paints a bad picture of me since you don't know me too well. But I promise I'm not always like this" she sighed

She grabbed her cup and the box from the counter and made her way back to her room.

"As of now, I'm not speaking to the two of you. And I'm going to go die slowly in bed from his hangover" she grumbled as she slammed the door behind her

There was silent in the room between all of us.

"What did you do to piss her off so much?" Joe asked, chuckling at the end  
"Long drawn out story bro," I sighed  
"Great job, Lopez. Now she's pissed at both of us!" Joe sneered as angrily left the room

I had a feeling this wasn't the end of Gemma's rant towards me, and I had gotten my fair share of them the last few months.

 **Gemma**

 _Later_

The hangover wasn't going away anytime soon and I mentally kicked myself for thinking it was a good idea to drink so much last night. Also I hadn't spoken with Jon or Colby since my rant at them this morning, it had made the car ride to the arena very awkward which wasn't good since we all were supposed to travel to the next city together.

I was fixing my make-up in one of the mirrors in the locker room when Eva Marie walked into the room. We had stayed away from each other since our argument a few weeks ago but it looked like she had something to say and it wasn't good.

"Gemma, Gemma, Gemma" she devilishly grinned  
"What do you want Eva" I said as I looked at her in the mirror  
"You have some explaining to do about your past. You haven't been 100% honest with all of us" she grinned

We were alone in the locker room the girls where else where in the arena.

"Eva whatever gossip you are looking for, you're not going get it from me" I hissed  
"COME ON! I know the whole history between you and Rollins. I have my ways of sniffing out things" she grinned once again  
"What history?" I questioned her  
"Don't give me that. I know you two were together 5 year ago, I know you left him cause he cheated on you, I know you where pregnant. And now you waltz back into his life, where's your kid huh? Did you abort it? Give it for adoption? Was it because you where a shit mother? Oh poor little Gemma" she faked cried at me

I froze, how did she know? Where did she find that information? I slowly turned to face her.

"Where the fuck did you hear that from?" I sneered as I clenched my fists  
"I told you I have ways of sniffing out this information" all she could do was grin at me

I was starting to loose my patience, I wanted to punch her face in so bad but that came with repercussions.

"Oh do you wanna hit me? Go on hit me! But no-ones here who's gonna believe you. Especially when I turn on the water works," she grinned devilishly  
"I-I-I was helpless. She j-j-just turned on me" she sniffed as tears starting to fill her eyes  
"Now, you're gonna listen to me. I'll keep your little secret but you have to do something for me" she laughed as she wiped the tears from her eyes

What could she possibly want from me?

"I want you to stay away from Rollins, he's mine. I've had my eye on him since day 1 in this company. Forget whatever you two have going on right now, consider it over," she snarled as she got up in my face  
"You can have him. There's nothing going on with us. If that all it takes to keep you quiet then fine" I quickly said as I started to walk away from her  
"Keep telling yourself that newbie, but deep down this is going to eat away at you" she smirked before I closed the door behind me

She could have him for all I cared. I think.

 _Later_

There was nothing new with the Smackdown taping; everything went smooth even though I wasn't speaking with Colby or Jon. I felt sorry for Joe who was caught up in all of this but I felt that this wasn't the first time he'd been caught in with Colby and Jon.

I was gathering my things in the diva's locker room when there was a knock on the door. I closed my eyes thinking it was Eva again to black mail me for other things she wanted. But when I turned my head it was Jon.

"Am, Irish. Can we talk?" he asked, as he looked at his feet

I said nothing and just nodded my head as I continued to pack my things.

"I know your not made of glass, I know you not the same kid I met all those years ago in Ohio. I was just looking out for you; I was there to witness the fallout from you two; I was caught in the middle of it all. You were pregnant and alone, you wouldn't let me see you and it was driving me crazy. You dropped off the face of the planet, and the next time I heard from you was when you lost the baby and you where gone from me once again. You don't understand how much I felt I was losing my best friend and I was afraid I'd get a call that you where dead. So that's why I worry and look out for you, because if I don't, I could blink my eyes and you'd be gone again"

I took in everything he had said, I never thought of how much my running had affected him, how selfish I'd been just because of what had happened between Colby and me.

"Ohio, I didn't know you felt that way about me. I never had anyone feel that way about me. I'm used to doing things on my own, I'd been hurt so much in my life and you were there to witness it all. Remember how I was bullied in Ohio and you were there to fight my battles for me and that was something new for me. You were there when Jason and I ended and any other boyfriend I had in my life. You were always there to pick me up when I fell and I never appreciated you. And now this whole thing with Colby and your caught in the middle. I know you your looking out for me, but Jon I think I'm lying to myself." I sighed

"Lying about what?" I could tell from the look on his face he was bracing himself for something big  
"Jon. I know I put on a brace face but I think something is wrong. I think I'm still in love with Colby. And I know you think we are bad for each other, but he's the one. He's always been the one" I tired fighting off the tears

He locked the door behind him and quickly made his way and engulfed me in a tight hug.

"Irish, I never thought that. I was you guys biggest supporter, it's just since you left he became a huge player. Leila and him were definitely bad for each other, she just loved drama. She'd get bored and start stirring up drama between them, she try and set him up to cheat on her and she'd use it to fight with him and they'd break up. But then she weasel her way back in and they'd get back together to get people talking. It was her I had the problem with and Colby always took offence to that." He spoke softly as rubbed my shoulder.

"I know of his past with Leila, but that still doesn't make my feelings about him go away. But I feel like I've lost him from my outburst this morning, you know he tired to kiss me last night and I freaked out but it gave me time to think and I realised that I still loved him, but my mood this morning wasn't great so the angry took over me" I sobbed  
"He won't see that. He'll still want you, you just need to tell him." He urged me

Telling him, I had convinced myself that I had no feeling left for Colby but I guessed I was wrong. As I had said to Jon, he's the one he's always been the one. But I was afraid had lost him.

We sat and talked through things for a while in the locker room before we had to leave for the next city. I still didn't know what the travel arrangements where but I guessed they were still the same.

_  
Hello Hello Hello... Long time no see.

First off I want to apologise to all my readers for stopping out of the blue. Alot of things happened at once and I just couldn't bring myself to write anymore. I left my job because of horrible work conditions and then i had like wedding to attend and then I had a horrible infection in my tonsils so i was out of action for about week. But having Seth back on TV and just his return in general brought back my love for this fanfic :D so here's Part 9 for you lovely lovely people. I began writing it before all the crap happened and finished it last night so it's a bit messed up at the end. But hopefully this will continue :D If you guys want more PLEASE let me know , like if you want oneshots or a new story feel free to let me know :D  
Thanks again for sticking with me :D  
GemGemxx


	10. Regret

**Part 10**

The entire trip to the next city I just stayed glued to my phone and said nothing as I sat in the back seat beside Jon. I still hadn't spoken to Colby and he kept quite also through the duration of the trip. When we arrived at the hotel, we checked in and once again we were all sharing a suite. Jon and Joe decided to relax infront of the TV while Colby didn't spend 5 minutes in the room before he was out the door without a word.

I was standing in the doorway to my bedroom staring over at the Joe and Jon.

"Ohio, can we talk for a bit?" I called over

"So you two are speaking? Though it was radio silence," Joe laughed

"This one can't keep her hands off me you see" Jon chuckled as he tapped Joe on the arm as he passed

I just rolled my eyes and headed into my room and sat crossed legged on the bed.

"You've been awfully quite, what's up?" Jon grinned as he closed the door behind him.

"I've been thinking, and I know I don't do that a lot when it comes to men but this is Colby. I keep telling myself I'm gonna do it tonight but then my head tells me not to and just pack all and leg it." I half laughed as I brushed the hair from my face

"Well don't listen to your head, do something you seem to never ever do. Listen to your heart. I know you never do cause your afraid of it getting broken but that was a long time ago and I'm sure things have changed." Jon gave me a warming smile

"Right. Fuck it. When he gets back you need to get him in here, cause he won't listen to me right now so I need to corner him"

"Ah, the same trick he used on you" Jon chuckled

"It worked didn't it," I laughed

Something hit me before I could even tell Jon what I wanted him to say to Colby.

"SHIT! Eva!" I exclaimed trying to get Joe's attention.

"What about her?"

"She cornered me tonight and basically tired to blackmail me. She wants Colby and she felt that I was getting in the way of it. She threated to tell the whole WWE roster about me and Colby, the baby, everything. But I had convinced myself that I didn't want him but I think that was what triggered my real feelings for him" I explained

"I still don't se…" he began but he stopped mid sentence

"You told her he was all hers, didn't you?"

I said nothing and nodded my head.

"I wouldn't worry about her. You told her that what this evening, she couldn't move that fast." He grinned sympathetically

 _Few hours later_

Jon and myself were lounging about infront of the TV. We were waiting for Colby to return so we could ambush him. I could feel the nerves in the pit of my stomach but I needed to do this, I had told myself that a lot in the last few hours. I glanced over at Jon, his head was leaning over the back of the sofa slightly so I guessed he had fallen asleep. But then I had the door rattle, I quickly kicked Jon in the knee to wake him and he didn't seem happy. Before he could say anything, I shhed him. I waited for Colby to waltz into the room but I heard another voice, a female voice.

I slid down the back of the sofa, I could just feel my body shutting down.

"Dammit, Fuck!" I cursed to myself

I looked over at Jon and all he could do was gently stroke my arm. I got back to my place on the sofa; I peered over my shoulder and spotted the bright red hair of Eva. They weren't chatting any more and by the sounds of it something else was happening. I nudged Jon and signaled to move from where we were; I guessed the plan to ambush Colby was off. I had made it to my bedroom door and I shot Jon a small wave goodnight, I was about to walk in and close the door behind me, when I heard footsteps coming into the shared living space. Eva had Colby had the hand and was pulling him towards his bedroom when they reached the doorframe she pulled him for a kiss. I closed my eyes and took a deep breath, when I opened them Eva caught my eye and she just smirked before disappearing into the room. I just wanting to sleep, get away from all this just as I was about the close the door, I heard my name being whispered across the room.

I turned to see Colby standing in the doorframe. I said nothing; I just stared down at my feet and sighed.

"Ohhh Seth!" I heard Eva giggle

Colby hung his head and slowly closed the door. I made my way to my bed, and clambered into and wrapped the covers around me. Sleep would come easy tonight but my dreams weren't.

 _Next Day_

The knock on my door awoke me from my sleep, light shone through the room as I pulled the covers over my head.

"Irish, come on. What happened to an early gym session?" Jon said softly

"Not feeling it this morning," I grumbled

"I know seeing Colby with Eva last night wasn't what you hoped but you gotta push through it" I felt Jon sit on the bed beside me

"Push through it? Push through it?! Just as I finally get my feeling straight for him this happens" I hissed as I threw a pillow over my head

"I know it's heartbreaking for you but you can't let yourself go because of it. You have your career to think of"

"Ohio, to be honest I wanna run. It's what I do best" I sighed

"But I've always done that and I can't leave you again" I added

"Well all you can do is push through it" as he said that he pulled the covers off my bed

"Now get your ass up and do something," he laughed as he grabbed my gym gear from the top of my suitcase and threw them at me

"I wanna see you in the living room in the next 10 minutes or else" he grinned as he left the room closing the door behind him

I sat up on the bed and sighed. As I guessed my sleep was rocky and I just didn't want to face the day, but if I didn't get up now Jon would be at me all day. I reluctantly grabbed my gym gear from the bed and threw it on; I quickly threw my hair into a simple ponytail and made my way out of the room not before grabbing my iPod and earphones.

"I'm here, you happy?" I sighed at Jon who was waiting for me

"See how hard was that?" he laughed

I just rolled my eyes, as I grabbed a bottle of water from the fridge. But I couldn't help but glance over at the door to Colby's room, it was still closed. Jon must have spied me staring since he tired to usher me towards the door. But as my hand was on the door handle I heard a door open, I had never turned in my spot as fast in my life. Eva emerged from the room in the same dress she was in last night and her heels in her hand. She caught my eye and grinned, and then she turned to kiss Colby who was standing in doorway in just a pair of sweat pants. I grabbed Jon by the arm and basically dragged him out the door before Eva decided to leave. I dragged Jon down the corridor and around the first corner, and then I leaned against the wall and slid down to the floor. I tired to control my breathing as I held my head in my hands.

"Gem? Are you alright?" Jon asked as he rubbed my back

"Give me a minute"

I never thought seeing that would hurt me as much as it did, I was always the person to keep my cool around other people but this time I just couldn't. I noticed that Jon was peering around the corner.

"She's gone the other direction" he spoke

I gathered my thoughts and stood back up and fixed my hair.

"I'm pushing through Ohio," I breathed heavy

 _That evening_

We had the next 2 days off before we had any WWE commitment, and I needed it. I spent the day avoiding Colby as much as I could and it looked like Eva had dug her nails into Colby, anytime I seen Colby she was right beside him, rubbing him arm or just kissing him any chance she got. I blew off some steam at the gym, which helped, but it didn't take long for that to wear off.

I sitting on my bed with my MacBook between my legs I'd opted to spend some time in here since Colby and Eva where occupying the living area. Myself, Jon and Joe had just gotten back from dinner and the two of them had disappeared to do there own things. Then I got an idea, and it could potentially be bad seeing what happened the last time I did this.

"OHIO!" I shouted knowing Jon wasn't too far away

Within seconds he appeared at my door.

"You rang," he said in a deep voice

"I've decided that I want to go drinking, care to join me?" I grinned

"Drinking … that sounds like a plan. It's been a while since I've done that with you and I think I can still drink you under the table" he laughed

"Good, and you underestimate me" I chuckled

He just saluted me and headed off. I jumped off the bed and made my way over to my suitcase to find something to wear. I threw my make-up bag onto the bed and my search began. I found an off the shoulder black top my cut on the right arm something I'd bought ages ago but never found the time to wear and I paired that with my white leggings and some cork wedges. As for my make-up I did a subtle smokey eye with a dark lip, and I just simply straighten hair. When I emerged from my room to find Jon perched on the arm of the sofa, causally chatting with Colby, but I paid no attention to him.

"You ready?" I smiled as grabbed my purse and handbag from the table by the door

"Let's go"

I let Jon go out the door ahead of me, just as I was closing the door I spied the red hair of Eva Marie coming around the corner of the corridor. I slammed the door closed before she could reach it and turned to go the opposite direction to her. As we headed down the hall I could hear her knock on the door and sequel as the door opened and Colby answered.

I needed a drink more than ever now and I had the feeling I'd be pouring my heart out to Jon or a complete stranger tonight.

 _Few hours later_

 **Colby**

The sound of Eva's god awful singing filled the suite, I came out to the living area to get away from it but that didn't work. I was asking myself all day why I was with her, there was obvious reasons like she was gorgeous and she was dynamite in bed but that's all she had. Her personality there wasn't much, she spent most of her time on her phone or bitching about something, but she came on to me and I couldn't resist. The one woman I wanted had basically told me that she wanted nothing to do with me and she hadn't said a word to me since. Gemma and Jon had gone drinking for the nigh which left me here with Eva, she was taking a shower at the moment and I decided to find something to watch on the TV.

I was mindlessly flipping through the channels when I heard the key turn in the door and I guested it was Gemma and Jon back, but it shouted like they were fumbling with the key. I could also hear some faint giggling, the door opened and I glanced over my shoulder and the back of Gemma as she walked in backwards holding Jon's face as she kissed him. Jon kicked the door closed with his foot, they quickly made their way to Gemma's room but the door was closed and they just continued to make out as Gemma drunkenly looked for the handle. When they finally made it into the room and closed the door the giggling and laughing continued.

I didn't know how to feel; she made her point clear that she was over me but my feeling for her where still there and they wouldn't go away. But Jon? Her best friend? And then there was Eva, my idea or plan was just to keep this causal for a few weeks and then just end it, I couldn't see myself with her for long. Gemma was the one but maybe she wasn't after all.

_  
Man it's good to be back :D Another post for you guys :D  
Came up with this direction for the fanfic from a dream actually, and for once I remembered it when i woke up :D  
Thanks for all the views and feedback on the last chapter :D and I'm soo happy to be back writing.  
Also I've made a new edit of Seth :P so check it out, it's from my tumblr page.  
post/148067973064/another-seth-rollins-edit-this-time-with  
GemGemxx


End file.
